Beyond The Shores Of Berk
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Hiccup is leaving Berk so he can further his understanding of dragons and discover new species of dragons alongside one of his closest friends
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I believe this one will be better than the other two.**

**I recently watched all of the episodes of Dragons : Riders Of Berk and their just as brilliant as the film, so I decided to write something related to what I've seen.**

**I don't own anything from HTTYD just a big fan :)**

Beyond The Shores Of Berk

Chapter 1

"I need to get out there bud."

Hiccup had just come in after a long day at the dragon academy, it was the usual twins fighting, Snotlout boasting, Fishlegs lecturing day it was become quite repetitive to Hiccup, yes he had a dragon and yes he had more freedom flying Toothless everywhere, Hiccup had no limits to his life since befriending Toothless, most vikings saw dragons as pets and work tools, Hiccup saw Toothless as a trusted and dear friend someone he would always be there for, but recently his time was too occupied with work at the forge and work at the academy he hadn't enough time to even fly Toothless, he felt lost and he needed help.

"I've been on Berk too long Toothless."

Toothless just tilted his head as his way of saying "I don't understand, please explain."

"I can never find the time to do the things I love, riding around with you and finding out about the new dragon species we have discovered and as far as I know theres more out there and I need to see them, research them and understand them better as creatures of beauty, the only dragons I've ever known of are the Gronkle, Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Terror, my fathers Thunderdrum, Night Fury and the Urgh… Red Death."

Even though the battle with the Red Death was long over he still felt unnerved by how he was almost killed by the colossal creature and that made him think as well as other dragons who was to say there wasn't another dragon just like the red death out there.

"Thats it bud I need to go out there to other parts of the world to seek out and research dragons and spread dragon awareness."

Just as he said that he sat down at his desk and looked through his old sketches and drawings of dragons and inventions he noticed the drawing of Toothless he did when he fist saw him in the cove before he broke down the wall of fighting and turmoil between viking and dragon, that was his destiny and he always felt a feeling of purity reminiscing that moment between him and his bestfriend.

The next day Hiccup walked into the dragon academy he had asked Stoic and Gobber to the arena as well as the other viking teens to break the news to them, he was slightly worried considering Stoic asked a lot from his son and him leaving wouldn't exactly get a standard reaction but he worked up his strength and announced…..

"Im leaving Berk to further my knowledge in dragons."

Everyone was shocked, they stood confused, Hiccup wanted to leave? Why? Where would he go?

"But Hiccup you cant leave." Protested Stoic. "You're a hero of the village besides you need to learn how to be chief when you take over."

"Don't worry dad I promise I'll return I just don't know when it could take me years to expand my research and discover new dragons but I have to do this, Its what I've wanted since meeting Toothless."

Fishlegs then went up to Hiccup and said " But Hiccup who's gonna look after all the dragons and run the dragon academy? Snotlout cant do it."

"Hey!" Cried Snotlout. " I am just as good as you at this dragon academy thing."

"Actually Fishlegs, I was kind of hoping you can take over from me, you have more knowledge about dragons than anyone else I know and you will make a fine teacher but I need to follow my dreams and my dreams are not here in Berk."

After getting a hug from Fishlegs, Hiccup walked up to Snotlout.

"I know how you and I didn't exactly agree on everything, but I want you to know if for any reason I decide not to come back you can be chief instead of me."

"But Hiccup, I…. I…." but Snotlout couldn't finish except he just hugged Hiccup he knew he'd miss him.

And then Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"You two are two of a kind but It was fun knowing you be sure to take care of your Zippleback."

"Don't worry Hiccup" Ruffnut said. "I know what Im doing better than Tuffnut."

Her comment was followed by a shove from Tuffnut and him saying "Il take care of it better, for I am the worlds deadliest weapon."

As the twins started fighting Hiccup then turned over to Gobber and Stoic.

"Hiccup promise me if ye ever come across something gold can ye bring it back to me so I can examine it at the forge."

"Of course Gobber, If I find some gold I will bring it back, and dad when I know I'm ready I'll come back to berk."

"I know you will son."

Stoic and Gobber each gave Hiccup a hug before Hiccup finally turned to Astrid.

"I'll miss you most of all Astrid I know you and Fishlegs will be great dragon trainers."

"Just promise me you"ll be back at some point or else…"

"I know that threat, don't worry I'll return probably when I find Gobbers gold."

With all of his farewells completed he jumped on Toothless, took one last look at Berk and shot off into the sky, it was already afternoon by the time Hiccup had made good distance between themselves and Berk but there course was certain because what he hadn't told the others was that Hiccup wasn't going on this adventure by himself he needed some help from a certain special friend of his who lived with the bog burglar tribe…..

**Please let me know what you think, Reviews, comments, tips on how to improve all are welcome I'll write chapter 2 soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to some pretty pleasing reviews I have decided to write the next chapter with thanks to **Dustnblood **and **SupernalGodzilla **for reviewing my first chapter.**

**Anyway I don't know how long this will be but I know its definitely going to go further than the norse lands thats for sure.**

Beyond The Shores Of Berk

Chapter 2

It had only been an hour since Hiccup and Toothless had just set off from Berk and already he began to see the island of the Bogburglars appear beyond the horizon and despite the sad goodbyes to his friends his excitement quickly displaced it as he landed near the chiefs house.

He walked up to the front door and gave a couple of knocks before a striking, young warrior with flowing blond hair and belts of weapons answered.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled as she jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Cami, its great to see you." gasped Hiccup, he was never surprised at how strong she was after all she is a Bogburglar.

Then a large woman appeared in the doorway, Camicazi's mother Bertha, the chief of the bogburglar islands.

"Hiccup!" Betha yelled even louder and picked Hiccup up and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Its great to see you Bertha" He squeaked. "Er could you please loosen up? I cant breathe."

"Oh sorry Fishbone." Bertha laughed with a wink. "Come in, Cami's told me all about your little adventure."

Then Camicazi turned around and noticed Toothless. "Toothless!" she called, as Toothless ran up to her and jumped on her.

"Ok bud stop licking her face, let her get up."

"Its ok Hiccup you know how much Ive missed him." She said followed by a small glance from Hiccup. "And you too fishbone."

Hiccup smiled and said "Well anyway I need to go over what equipment we will need for when we leave on our journey."

"Don't worry Hiccup" said Camicazi. "Ive packed all that I need including my weapons."

"And make sure you two are safe." Bertha said confidently. "I know Cami will do a good job of protecting you Hiccup."

"Too true Bertha, but i've also got Toothless and i've made a special saddle for Toothless so Cami can ride on the back in comfort."

"Well Hiccup looks like you and Cami are all set when are you leaving?" Said Bertha.

Hiccup thought for a second. "I can go after I've rested I'm too tired from riding from Berk."

"Thats seems like a good idea" Agreed Camicazi. "I could use a little rest before riding."

"Then its agreed, Fishbones staying the night, and I'm curious where are you heading first?"

This made Hiccup think hard he had already been thinking of where they could go first, so he reached into his bag and found a map of the norse lands and laid it down on the table.

"Right Hiccup, Cami I need to go meet the blacksmith you talk things out about this Il be an hour."

"Ok Bertha see you later."

Bertha waved as she walked out of the house and left Hiccup and Camicazi alone in the house.

"Anyway hiccup mother is right, where are we going first?"

"Ive been thinking about this Cami, and Ive been studying the surrounding islands near the Berk and the Bogburglar Islands, However we must be careful because some of the islands aren't as friendly and wont take our presence lightly." And Hiccup pointed to some of the islands he had marked with a red cross to signal the danger. "So I suggest we go to the island of Lambay."

"Ok Hiccup who's the chief of that island."

"His name is Askell the 2nd, he is an elder and a friend of my fathers I met him once before when he visited Berk and my father got a recent message that his boats were being attacked by a strange dragon, and were going to go and tame this dragon and document it."

Camicazi then looked up at Hiccup and said. "Well what are we waiting for? To Valhalla with resting lets fly!"

Hiccup then laughed and put away the map and tucked it into his bag. "Cami get all of your equipment and provisions and tie them to Toothless while I fit the special saddle, then find Bertha and tell her were sorry we cant stay longer but we couldn't wait to start."

"Il go and tell her now my provisions are over there can you fix them for me while I find her?"

"Of course just be quick."

Camicazi then ran off into the village while Toothless walked up to Hiccup and gave him the look that said. "Whats happening?"

"Were starting early bud anyway stay still while I fit the saddle."

After Hiccup had fit the saddle and tied the bags to it, Camicazi returned. "She says your welcome back here at any time should you need rest."

Hiccup nodded. "Thats very kind of her." Hiccup then climbed on Toothless and held out his hand to Camicazi. "Climb on out adventure begins."

Camicazi smiled. " You really are a charmer aren't you?"

"I try."

Once Camicazi was strapped in on Toothless, Hiccup patted the side of him and he shot up into the air and cleared some distance as they headed towards the island of Lambay.

**Sorry these chapters will get longer I promise anyway Read, Review and any advice on improvement is welcome too I'll write the next chapter soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided for this story I would use the names of real norse islands however I used just the names not the locations and the dragons you read about will be a mix of HTTYD dragons and ones I have created…**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

The island of Lambay was further away from the Bogburglar islands than Berk but Camicazi really loved flying with Hiccup and Toothless and it really reminded Hiccup of the first time he flew with Astrid in that moment he had with her he felt content with his life and now he was riding with another girl he felt a little bad but then he reminded himself that Camicazi was a lifelong friend of his that was there for him even before he defeated the Red Death and was an outcast from the rest of his tribe next to Toothless, Camicazi was irreplaceable and one of a kind she had always defended him and he was grateful for it.

"Cami, wake up were here now."

Hiccup moved back a couple of times to shake Camicazi awake as they approached the island of Lambay.

"Ok bud." Hiccup said to Toothless. "They don't know about you so were going to land in the dense woodland area so you wont be seen."

Camicazi looked puzzled. "Why not Hiccup?"

"Because Askell hasn't heard about the peace between the Hooligans and the dragons yet so we need to show himt hat this roque dragon isn't dangerous and that any dragon can be tamed."

Camicazi knew Hiccup was right, he always was he was the brains of the duo, Camicazi was smart too but she was more of a fighter than a thinker but his intellect and manners were many of the reasons she liked Hiccup so much, yes he wasn't bulging with rippling muscles but he wasn't a headstrong, stubborn beefcake in Camicazi's opinion he was fine the way he was but maybe he needed some training…

So Hiccup landed Toothless on the north side of the island where the forests were thick and far from the main village on the south-east of the island, Lambay was much more vast than berk, but the village was the same size and the population was quite small but the people of Lambay were friendly and terrified of dragons so they had to land quietly and find a cave for Toothless to sleep in, soon after 15 minutes of low flying in search of a cave they found a suitable size cave and landed.

"Ok bud are you sure you'll be ok in there?"

Then Toothless gave a low noise as if he said "Of course." Before curling up and sleeping.

"Now what Hiccup?" Asked Camicazi.

"Lets start walking to the South-east side of the island thats where the village is, we need more information from Askell about this roque dragon."

Camicazi nodded. "You're right we need to know a little bit more about what were dealing with here."

So they set off, even though Lambay was larger than Berk it took the pair no more than half an hour to get to the village, they decided to keep a low profile until they got to the chiefs house, and soon they got to the tallest building in the village and knocked on the door.

After Hiccup knocked it was answered by Askell, Camicazi took a good look at Askell, He was at least 6 foot tall with medium size muscles and a belt filled with weapons and knives alike, he also had an extremely long blonde beard which was so long he had it tucked into his trousers he also wore a silver lined battle helm with the dragon horns of a nadder.

"Hiccup?" Boomed Askell. "Is that you?"

"Yes Askell its me, don't worry Stoic knows Im here he got your message about your roque dragon."

Askell wondered for a moment. "Oh yes! its good to see you laddie and yes we've been having a spot of bother from a roque dragon who keeps attacking fishing boats and er no offence laddie but Stoic sent you? and how did you even get here?"

Hiccup quickly changed the subject. "Er Il tell you more about that but I know how to deal with dragons without killing them but is there anything you can tell me about this dragon?"

"Er the sailors on the ships report that its got a long spiky body and comes out from the rocks and has rows of sharp teeth."

Hiccup was started to think what dragon bears those features then he got out his own version of the book of dragons and looked up the dragon to fit the description.

After a minute or so he closed the book. "Askell I think your ships are being attacked by a Whispering Death dragon."

Askell looked confused. "What kind of dragon is that?"

Before Hiccup could answer Camicazi answered. "Its a large boulder class dragon that burrows under the ground and takes its prey by surprise."

When she answered Hiccup looked surprised at Camicazi. "Cami, where did that come from?"

"Well when you informed me of our adventure I brushed up on my dragon knowledge."

Hiccup gave Camicazi an impressed look. "Good Girl."

Askell then broke up the chat. "Er excuse me Hiccup but now that we know what it is we need to find a way to bring it down and stop it in its tracks if we lose any more fish we wont have enough for the next winter."

Hiccup then turned to Camicazi. "Er Askell can you excuse me and Cami we need to talk."

"By all means laddie."

Once Askell was out of hearing range Hiccup started to worry. "We need to introduce Askell to Toothless."

"You're right Hiccup we'll need Toothless to stop this dragon but we need to make sure we don't have the entire village trying to kill Toothless so we need to make Askell realise that the dragons are not dangerous and are not to be feared, well apart from the roque dragon."

Well we have to show him Toothless now otherwise this Whispering Death will continue to attack ships."

So after much talking they walked back to Askell and Hiccup said quietly. "Askell you said you wanted to know how me and Cami got to Lambay?"

"As I do recall laddie I did ask, how did you two get here?"

"Well come with us to the north side of the island and we will show you, but first you must leave all of your weapons here and come unarmed."

Askell look at Hiccup reluctantly. "Why do I need to leave my weapons?"

"Il explain that when we get there but you must come with is the north side."

"Ok Hiccup but only because you're me best friends son and I trust ye laddie."

Once Askell had taken his belt of weapons off he followed Hiccup and Camicazi into the woods, as chief of lambay, Askell knew all of his island inside out but he hadn't gone to the north side in years, it felt so familiar and soon after half an hour of walked they came to the cave where Toothless was sleeping.

"Toothless." Hiccup called quietly.

Askell watched Hiccup and then heard a noise coming from inside of the cave and his jaw dropped in shock as a pitch black night fury leaped out and walked up to Hiccup and pounced on top of Hiccup excitedly.

"N..n…n..nn..nnn….nightfury." Gasped Askell, he had heard stories of night furies but he had never seen on until now.

Then Toothless turned to Askell and narrowed his eyes, Askell jumped behind Hiccup and said to him.

"Hiccup, H..how did you…how did…does Stoic know?"

Camicazi walked up to Askell. "The whole of Berk and the Bogburglar islands know we are all at peace with the dragons now."

"What happened?" Asked Askell still amazed at what he had seen.

So Hiccup spent the next ten minutes explaining to Askell how he trained Toothless, flew on him and that the dragons were slaves to the Red death and how he defeated the large dragon and how he lost his leg.

After Hiccup had finished explaining everything all Askell could say was "….wow….and to think I thought the dragons were evil but what about the one attacking the ships why is it being so hostile?"

"Thats what me and Hiccup are here to find out" Camicazi said confidently.

"Actually in all the panic and shock I forgot to wonder who your girlfriend was."

The term 'Girlfriend' made Hiccup nervous but he soon shook it off.

"Well askell I am Camicazi the heir to the Bogburlar tribe and daughter to Bertha."

Then askell laughed and smiled. "Ah Big Boobied Bertha, she was great fun to have around we were friends when we were kids, I hadn't met her daughter yet, until now of course, well its lovely to meet you finally."

"Its great to meet you too and what do you think of Hiccups dragon?"

Askell walked up to Toothless and surveyed him. "Laddie, you really are one of a kind, you have your own dragon and its a night fury?"

"Yes he's also my best friend."

"How did you tame such a magnificent creature?"

"Well I just let him get to know me and that he could trust me here give me your hand."

Hiccup then took Askells hand and held it in front of Toothless. "Er Hiccup are you sure..?"

"Askell, you have to trust him." Encouraged Camicazi.

So he let Hiccup hold out his hand as Toothless slowly crept up to him and slowly put his head into Askells palm.

"By the gods Hiccup, do you think we could tame that roque dragon?"

Hiccup was relieved that he had earned the chiefs trust. "I was thinking that but that was why I had to show you Toothless because the next time one of your ships gets attacked we will use Toothless to capture the dragon and tame him and find out why it attacked the ships."

"Thats a very good idea laddie were sending another ship in about 2 hours if you can bring the dragon back to us and calm it down, I will be in your debt."

Camicazi then said to Hiccup. "Ok then how are we gonna do this?"

Hiccup thought for a moment then his face lit up. "Well if we equip ourselves with a net and some rope the next time the dragon surfaces on the ship we'll trap it with the net and fly it back here."

Askell nodded in approval. "If ye got this all sorted out laddie then ye can follow the ship and wait for it, I'll introduce you to the ship master but for now I think I need some water, today has been quite a day laddie."

Camicazi smirked. "Im still surprised how well you took meeting a dragon for the first time."

**There we go I hope this chapter is long enough anyway I decided to include a whispering death because it is an awesome dragon and soon I'll create some dragons to include later.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think I really want to continue this and some positive reviews would really help boost confidence advice is also welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a new review and a hell of a lot of new ideas I had to sort out I have loads of viking names, villages, tribe names and made up dragons and along with the HTTYD ones they will all be brilliant to read about but I'll leave it to the readers…..**

Hiccup, Camicazi, Toothless (now that Askell had met him) and Askell walked back to the village to introduce the village to Toothless and let Hiccup show Askell what he had in mind to stop this Rogue Whispering Death from attacking more ships. Soon they approached the chieftains home and snuck Toothless inside then Askell turned to Hiccup.

"Right we will introduce ye dragon before the next longboat goes out, but for now laddie ye need to meet the captain and crew of the ship thats going out."

Then Hiccup thought and said. "Er Askell is it possible I could meet the village blacksmith too?"

"Of course laddie why?"

"Because I need repairs done on my prosthetic leg, its really starting to ache."

"Ah well by all means after ye have met the crew I'll take ye to the blacksmith."

"Thanks Askell, how far are the docks?"

"About a ten minute walk from here, not too far."

Hiccup was surprised, Lambay was much larger than Berk, in Berk it only took two minutes to get to the docks, the main reason for them being so near is in case of dragon raids and escape was needed urgently, but now that peace was made it was just in case someone was late that the short walk would be a positive thing.

Then Camicazi walked up to Askell. "Askell can you please tell me a little about the island and yourself."

As she said this she took out a little notebook with the title "Islands" on the front.

Askell took in a long breath and then said. "Well my full name is Askell "Longbeard" McFlannigan the 2nd, my father was Slaxon "Bonecruncher" McFlannigan and my grandfather was Askell "Bloodbottler" McFlannigan the 1st, I am chieftain of the island of Lambay, home of the Longbeard tribe."

After Camicazi wrote down the basics she asked. "Er out of curiosity, why was your grandfathers nickname "Bloodbottler" ?"

"Because in our cellar theres a case that contains small vials of blood belonging to the defeated captains of our enemies they were all bottled up by me granddad." Askell said proudly.

Hiccup felt a little queasy. "Ah thats er disgusting."

"But very interesting." Camicazi said still writing things down, thank you for telling me all about you Askell."

"Not at all lass, happy to help but I need to introduce Hiccup to the crew first before we start this mission to stop this dragon."

Camicazi turned to hiccup. "You go ahead with Askell, Im gonna stay back here with Toothless and keep him company, before we show him to the entire village."

"Good idea Cami." He stepped forward and gave her a short hug. "Now Askell lets go meet the crew."

"I thought you never bloody ask fishbone." Askell said impatiently.

So after the ten minute walk down to the docks, Hiccup saw four large viking sailors preparing a longboat, equipping it with two kinds of nets, nets to catch fish and the other that looked large enough for a dragon.

"Hey lads." Boomed Askell. "Hows the boat coming along?"

One of the vikings jumped off and walked towards him. "Its a great boat, this dragon wont sink this one."

"Thats what ye said last time!" Yelled one of the vikings who was in the crows nest fastening some ropes.

"Shut up! or I'll come up there and crush ye bare handed!"

Then he looked and saw Askell waiting impatiently and stopped yelling. Then Askell turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup this is my brother." Said Askell.

The viking then came forward and shook Hiccups hand. "Captain Brandr McFlannigan at your service, but you can call me "Duelhook". As he said this he showed both of his hands, that were replaced with hooks.

Hiccup then looked at his own leg and Brandr said to him. "Its never something you get used to is it?"

"No it isn't but I don't mind it was either my leg or my life."

Brandr laughed heartily impressed at Hiccups resilience. "Anyway this is my crew." He pointed to a tall viking carrying barrels. "This is Vermundr Vellberg."

Then Vermundr yelled. "Me nicknames Headstrong."

Askell whispered to Hiccup. "For very obvious reasons."

Then Brandr pointed out a stocky looking viking at the helm of the ship. "This is our helmsman, Halberad Gorjan, but we call him "Valiant".

Hiccup then asked. "Why valiant?"

Brandr replied. "Because every ship that blasted dragon has sacked Halberad has survived."

Hiccup saw Halberad beat his chest a couple of times in reply the Brandr. "And finally the annoying voice up there belongs to Brubeck Morgin but we call him "Raven" he's a very good lookout, even if he's asking to get pummelled half the time." Brandr had said the last part loud enough for Brubeck to gulp slightly.

"Now if you're done lads come down here and stand to."

Soon Vermundr, Halberad and Burbeck were back on the dock.

"Right lads this is Hiccup he's the son of Stoic the Vast."

Hiccup was met with handshakes and warm welcomes form the three vikings mainly because they wanted to be as nice as possible because they feared Stoic as much as they feared Askell.

Then Askell announced. "He is also the one who is going to bring down that rogue dragon."

"How though?" asked Brubeck. "The damn things too bloody fast."

"Well Hiccup has something faster." Askell replied with a hopeful look on his face.

"However." said Hiccup. "Theres something I have to show the entire village before we set off."

All three vikings look confused.

"It is also crucial that you come to my house at midday unarmed."

"Why?" Asked Vermundr.

"Never mind why just do what your chieftain says." boomed Askell mightily.

Hiccup was slightly worried showing Toothless to Askell was one thing but the entire village? he needed to sit down for a second….

Soon at midday the entire village was gathered around Askells home wondering what they were going to see that was so important that they had to come unarmed to, and soon after five minutes of waiting Askell finally came out of his house.

"SILENCE!" Askell shouted at the top of his voice, effectively silencing the entire village. "Now what you are going to see now will shock you and scare you but all I sake is that you remain calm and do not provoke it."

Then a small voice came from the back. "Whats it?"

Then Askell said quietly. "This…"

Then all of a sudden a Toothless came shooting from behind the house and landed beside Askell with Hiccup and Camicazi on the back, then Toothless just to show off shot a couple of purple fire bolts into the air.

The reactions from the crowd were mixed some stood in shock, some fainted, others were stepping back silently with hopes of getting away.

Then Hiccup jumped off Toothless and after getting Askell to quiet down the crowd Hiccup stood in front of all of them. "Yes I know I am riding a rare night fury but this dragon along with all the dragons and even the rogue dragons mean us no harm, they are just misunderstood and only ever attacked because we did, however the war on dragons is over Berk has learned to live alongside the dragons and I know you all can too."

Then the small voice came again. "But how did you come across a night fury?"

So Hiccup spent the next ten minutes explaining the dragons, the red death and his foot and soon most of the crowd stood there still in shock until someone started clapping slowly, then more of the crowd joined in applauding Hiccup and Toothless, and Hiccup turned to Camicazi and smiled, Camicazi smiled back, it had worked the Longbeards accepted the dragons now.

"But what about the dragon attacking our ships?" Asked Halberad. "If dragons are friendly then why isn't this one?"

Camicazi stepped forward and said. "Thats what me and Hiccup are here to find out."

Soon after small groups of villagers came to see Toothless and ask Hiccup questions about him, and Hiccup felt pleased that everyone truly wanted to know about Toothless rather than capture him and attack him, and Hiccup also got to meet the village black smith, Gordon Haagstrom who was nicknamed "Goldtooth" and had a prosthetic leg just like Hiccup's and after he had mended his leg for him he went back to the forge an dished Hiccup luck for the upcoming battle with the Whispering Death and soon after all the village had gone back to work, Hiccup went back in the Chieftains house to discuss his plan with Camicazi, Askell, Brandr and his men.

"Ok so heres our plan."said Hiccup. "Me, Camicazi and Toothless will fly above keeping watch on Brandr and his men and then when the dragon comes to attack we will drop a net over the top of it and pin it down to the ship."

The vermundr said. "Not a bad idea Hiccup if it doesn't see you guys then it wont expect a net to trap it from above and the ship is big enough to keep the dragon on until we return."

Askell then said. "But where will we keep it until its tamed?"

Hiccup thought for a second. "Ok wheres the biggest repair house on the village?"

Brubeck then said excitedly. "My weapon shed is big enough for any dragon."

"Good idea Brubeck, then until we keep it under control it will stay in there."

Hiccup then stood up and asked. "Right any questions?"

Camicazi gave Hiccup a very impressed look she had never seen him take charge before.

"Right then well Brandr you and your men go and ready the ship, Cami me and you will get Toothless ready and Askell, you and the village ready Brubecks shed."

Once everything was in place Hiccup felt confident that nothing could go wrong even of this dragon was a whispering death a terrifying dragon to look at but he though if he could defeat a giant sea dragon he could handle this, regardless he was still nervous….

**Anyway there it is the deep breath before the plunge the battle between the whispering death and the longbeards is next tell me what you think reviews and advice are welcome :) next chapter Il come to write soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was tricky due to lack of reviews but hey ho had to keep this story rolling for the followers thanks to them for liking my story anyway here it is…..**

It was late afternoon and it was an hour since the whole village was introduced to Toothless many were still in shock but thankfully for Hiccup no one had tried to kill him, but for now he had a plan to lay out which was catching this rogue dragon and taming him, and he was confident as long as everyone played their part.

Hiccup walked down to the docks where the large ship prepared by Brandr was waiting, when he arrived he saw the crew packing into the hold equipment like nets, muzzles and axes, just in case there was no taming this dragon, Hiccup seriously hoped that it wouldn't come to that but he reassured himself by saying to himself, "Theres no dragon that cant be tamed."

Brandr then looked up. "What was that laddie?"

Hiccup then came to. "Er nothing Brandr just going over this plan."

Camicazi then stepped out from the ship. "You do know the plan entirely don't you?"

"Yes I do, we follow the ship on Toothless and then when this dragon tries to attack, we'll throw the nets down from the top and hopefully trap him, then we fly him back to the island where the large shed will be prepared where I will tame this dragon."

Then Camicazi thought for a second. "Maybe Askell could be the one to ride him?"

Hiccups eyes lit up. "Thats actually a very good idea Cami."

"Well Duh Hiccup I said it." Camicazi retorted with a grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked up to Brandr. "Is everything ready?"

"Aye Hiccup everything we need is packed on board now we are ready to go."

"Great Brandr just let me go get Toothless and tie some nets to him just in case yours don't trap him."

Brandr then thought. "Attack from above, a brilliant idea lad."

Soon after Toothless was geared up the ship had set sail and was half a mile out into the sea, and Toothless, Hiccup and Camicazi were flying high up incase the dragon saw them and tried to attack.

"Ok Cami give them the signal to stop and weigh anchor."

Cami then took out a small shard of mirror and angled it to reflect a ray of light down onto the ship.

Vermundr noticed the light. "Captain, the signal."

"Right ok Halberad weigh anchor and prepare the nets."

So as Halberad weighed the anchor, Brubeck prepared the nets, as Vermundr looked over the bow of the ship with a rather worried look on his face.

"Vermundr, whats up lad?"

All Vermundr could do was point to the long black silhouette that was slowly rising.

"DRAGON!" Brandr yelled at the top of his voice.

As Brandr yelled a rather large, silver scaled Whispering Death came crashing into the side of the ship, knocking Brandr onto the floor, Vermundr into the ships wheel and Brubeck lost his footing and fell into the sea.

"Brubeck!" yelled Halberad.

Once Hiccup saw Brubeck fall off the boat, he went flying down to save him before he was attacked, "Toothless we need to get him out of the water."

Toothless immediately shot down and grabbed Brubeck and dropped him back onto the deck, then Camicazi prepared one of the nets.

Suddenly the Whispering Death shot from the water and tackled Brandr into the water.

"Brandr! the dragon got Brandr!"

After a short calmness the dragon shot out of the water with Brandr wrapped around his neck punching it repeatedly. "Get the bloody nets! he cried.

Brubeck, Vermundr and Halberad started to unfold a giant net, and held it out flat.

The Whispering Death was growing even more violent as it tried to shake off Brandr, then it slammed against the side of the ship and sent Brandr hurtling onto the deck.

"Go on throw the net! trap it!"

The three vikings threw the net just as the Whispering Death got closer and the net managed to trap it and pin it down on the hull of the ship, the loud thud was followed by shrieks of rage from the trapped dragon.

"Hiccup we've got him! we've done it!"

The Four vikings cheered as Toothless landed onto the ship.

"Great job guys, we've got him."

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and took a long look at the struggling dragon.

"Ah just as I thought, a male Whispering Death, ok guys we can get him back to Lambay as long as he stays on the ship."

"Thats a good idea Hiccup apart from one thing." said Halberad.

"What, whats wrong?"

"When this dragon crashed onto the ship I hit the ships wheel and its broken."

Hiccup then thought. "That is a problem, I know a solution."

"Go on the tell us."

"If we can tie a rope to the front of the ship and tie the other end to Toothless's saddle he can tow us back to Lambay."

Toothless gave a look as if to say "What!" but he had no choice if they were to bring the dragon back.

"Thats a good idea Hiccup." agreed Brubeck. "But we need to hold this beast down or it will get away."

"Well thats what you guys can do while we tow you."

So as soon as Toothless was tied to the ship he started towing the ship back to Lambay it took more time considering how angry the dragons as getting being trapped under a net and Toothless hauling extra weight.

Soon enough the boat was towed back to Lambay, and now there was one more thing to do.

Askell had been waiting at the dock and was surprised to see them return. "Lads! You're back and you got the dragon."

"It wasn't easy Askell but we can celebrate once we get this dragon to the shed and tame it."

It was a loud and difficult task but with the help of Camicazi, Toothless, Brandr and his men and half the village the Whispering Death was finally locked into the shed.

"Ok everyone." Announced Hiccup. "Im going in there along to see what is wrong with him."

"You cant go in there." said Vermundr. "You'll be ripped to pieces."

Camicazi then said with a grin. "Don't worry he knows what he's doing."

Hiccup crept into the shed where he saw the Whispering Death chained to a post, with a muzzle on fighting and trying to get out, he noticed Hiccup and tried to lunge at him several times.

"Don't worry boy, Im a friend, I am not here to hurt you but is there anyway you can show me what is wrong?"

All the dragon did was lunge at Hiccup more and look at the tail, Hiccup started to notice that this dragon kept looking at his tail and trying to move it, he appeared to be in a lot of pain due to something up with his tail, so he slowly moved towards the dragon to take a better look at his tail, if there was one thing he knew about Whispering Deaths is that they had spines on their tails, and he had a reason to believe that it had a broken tail spine.

"Ah I see, thats why you're in so much pain you do have a broken tail spine."

So Hiccup moved much more close to the dragon near enough to touch his tail, he looked all over for this broken spine and found it in the middle of the tail, so he moved his hand slowly towards the spine, gripped it and quickly yanked it out, this was followed by the dragon whipping his tail around almost hitting Hiccup before calming down and looking towards hiccup.

"There I've removed the spine, is that better?"

The dragon gave a nod of understanding before Hiccup ran outside where Askell and Camicazi were waiting.

"So whats wrong with it Hiccup?"

"Well I have tamed this dragon, the problem was that it was in pain from a broken spine, I've removed the spine and now its calmed down and is being friendly, however he needs a rider."

"Hiccup are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Camicazi.

"Yes I do, Askell?"

Askell looked confused then looked worried. "Oh no Laddie I couldn't fly a dragon besides how could I even get it to obey me?"

"You don't Askell you get him to trust you, then he will let you fly him."

Askell still looked worried. "Are you sure I'm safe?"

Once again Camicazi gave a smug grin. "This is Hiccup Askell you're always safe."

Then Hiccup led Askell into the shed where the Whispering Death was much more calmer and didn't attack when he saw Askell.

"Ok Askell, this will be the same as you did with Toothless, give me your hand."

"But Hiccup I wasn't as afraid because Toothless was tame already."

"Askell trust me this dragon isn't hostile now he just wants a rider."

After a moment to think Askell gave Hiccup his hand and Hiccup held out Askell's hand slowly, soon the Whispering Death started to move slowly towards Askells hand, sniffed it a couple of times, then in the same moment Hiccup had with Toothless, the Dragon moved his head slowly into Askells palm and started to purr.

"By Thors hammer Hiccup! He likes me! He bloody likes me."

Askell started to look very excited, he had his own dragon to ride.

Hiccup then remembered. "If this dragon is yours, then you must give him a name."

Askell then thought for a while then patted his dragon and shouted. "Nightshade."

"Thats a good name Askell."

Nightshade gave a nod of agreement. "Haha Nightshade agrees laddie."

So Hiccup, Askell and Nightshade walked out from the shed to where Camicazi was waiting, Hiccup smiled at the look on her face when they walked out.

"Oh my Hiccup he's accepted Askell's trust we've done it."

"Yes Cami this is only the beginning of our adventure together, we've seen the Whispering Death but there is so much more to see out there."

Askell then clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Before you go though laddie we must celebrate all of this also I want to learn to fly Nightshade."

"Well Askell first we can celebrate, then me and Goldtooth can fix up a saddle for Nightshade so you can fly him in comfort."

Askell gave Hiccup a slap on the back. "Laddie you've done a hel of a job now we celebrate and drink mead until valhalla comes home."

"Yeah!" They all cheered at once.

**Well there you go and theres more islands and adventures they will go on if you want to read more, read review tell me what you think….. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is getting easier its starting to flow now and a special thanks to **Dustnblood **and **SupernalGodzilla **once again for encouragement I hope this will all fit together into one amazing story, bit by bit…..**

Hiccup opened his eyes and sighed loudly, yesterday had been very eventful, he had spread dragon awareness, taught Askell how to ride Nightshade, he even had his own saddle fitted with Goldtooth's help and the best part was the celebration rivers of mead, games and plenty of mead, Hiccup loved mead and it certainly made a change from fish, and it truly was a sight, he was truly enjoying himself, drinking mead and watching Brubeck and Halberad have a contest to see who could drink more flagons of mead resulting in both of them passing out after twenty flagons, he also couldn't stop looking at Camicazi, she had worn this orange tunic specially made for the celebration and Hiccup couldn't help but notice that she was well… beautiful, even prettier than Astrid or Ruffnut on a good day.

"Hiccup, come on get up Askell wants you."

Camicazi shaked Hiccup quite a lot before he groaned. "Alright I'm up! I'm up!."

Finally clambering out of the spare bed he had slept in he saw Askell swoop in on Nightshade barely making the perfect landing before tumbling off and getting up quickly.

"Er… I meant to do that, its my er.. special dismount."

Hiccup smirked slightly. "I'll take your word for it Askell."

"Anyway Hiccup, I have called you to extend a token of mine and the whole of Lambays gratitude to what you, Toothless and Camicazi have done for us, Brandr bring the gift."

Brandr walked forward towards Hiccup knelt down and handed him a golden tipped bow, Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, it was magnificent along with that he was also presented with a silk quiver filled with silver tipped arrows sharper than a Deadly Nadders spine.

"I… I don't know what to say Askell… Its… Perfect."

Brandr clapped Hiccup on the back. "We knew you'd like it laddie, besides were not one for archery, we thought you'd have better use of it than any of use would."

Camicazi then suggested. "Hiccup my mother taught me archery when I was little, I could show you the basics."

"Wow, well ok then that would be a change, I was never any good with swords and axes maybe archery would be better for me, thanks Cami." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Why else would I be here?" She replied with a wink.

Askell then stepped in. "Anyway Laddie, I want you to know you'll always be welcome here on the island of Lambay and if you do come across Stoic tell him that we know about the dragons now." As Askell said this he patted Nightshade who purred in response.

Hiccup smiled. "Its great to see the two of you getting on so well."

Camicazi then poked Hiccup. "Remember, were finding me a dragon at some point."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What? Do you think I would forget your needs my lady."

Camicazi rolled her eyes back at Hiccup. "Also we need to plan which Island were heading to next."

"Don't worry Ive got it all planned out, where were going next is a large forest area with this beautiful waterfall."

"Wow, we could go swimming and exploring, maybe theres a dragon around the place."

"I doubt it, but you never know."

Hiccup noticed Camicazi was getting very excited. "Well either way let the adventure continue, whats the island called?"

"Er it hasn't been named, its not on the map either." Hiccup then whispered. "Its a remote island no tribe and no name, just you, me and Toothless."

Askell then called. "Remember if you ever need supplies your always welcome back here anytime."

Hiccup called back. "I will Askell, thanks for being so hospitable and good luck with Nightshade."

Hiccup and Camicazi then made their farewells to Askell, Brandr and his crew and the village before leaving and

soon Hiccup and Camicazi had climbed on Toothless and were up in the air and flying to what Hiccup called his remote paradise island.

After what seemed like twenty minutes flying Toothless had touched down on the North side of the island, Camicazi was amazed by what she saw lush green forests and brooks and crystal lakes stretching towards the most beautiful waterfall she had every seen, she was speechless, now she knew why Hiccup called it paradise.

"Cami? Is that a tear?" Hiccup asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Hiccup its just that… this place is perfect, its a utopia."

"I couldn't have worded it better, anyway I'll unpack Toothless, set up a fire pit near the waterfall and start a fire."

Camicazi cocked an eyebrow at Hiccup, as if to say he had forgotten something.

Hiccups then realised. "Oh yes then we can go for a swim."

Camicazi grinned. "Theres a good Hiccup, I'll go and get the firewood."

Camicazi didn't have to walk far before she found some decent piles of twigs near where she and Hiccup had landed and the whole time she couldn't stop admiring the landscape, the verdant way the sun was shining form behind one of the cliffs and she really couldn't wait to go swimming with Hiccup.

Soon Camicazi came back with a large pile of twigs, and Hiccup had already unpacked the provisions and started to feed Toothless, Hiccup then noticed all the wood Camicazi was carrying.

"Ah thats just enough for the fire to stay lit when we light it tonight."

Camicazi was growing more eager. "Come one Hiccup lets swim please."

Hiccup rolled his eyes again. "Oh alright then Cami, Toothless can you watch the things for me just in case."

Toothless growled lightly and gave a nod of understanding before preparing the ground with several bolts of fire before settling down and giving Hiccup a look as if to say "Well don't keep her waiting." before looking the other way. When Hiccup had arrived at the waterfall, Camicazi had already gotten changed and had jumped into the water.

"Come on Hiccup! The waters lovely!"

Hiccup slowly removed his tunic, his boots and his pants leaving only his shorts before he slowly climbed into the water every patch of his skin growing goosebumps because of the waters cool feel to the skin.

"Isn't this great Hiccup?" Hiccup was really surprised he knew Camicazi was always light hearted but he had never seen her this happy, it made him think back to when he saw her in that beautiful dress she wore, Hiccup couldn't look anywhere else, she was so pretty, then he immediately shook all thoughts out of his mind when he realised he hadn't said anything.

"Er yeah Cami slightly cold but fun overwise."

As he said this Camicazi quickly splashed Hiccup.

"Argh!" Hiccup shrieked. "Don't do that!"

Camicazi gave her cheeky grin. "Oh sorry Hiccup don't do what? This?" Camicazi splashed Hiccup again, prompting Hiccup to splash her back, soon they were both splashing each other and laughing in the water, and as the sun began to set behind the cliffs, Hiccup and Camicazi got out, dried each other and started up the fire and were busy roasting mutton and fish while looking up at the night sky.

"Hiccup?" Said Camicazi.

Hiccup looked towards Camicazi. "Yes Cami?"

She sat there next to him and waited ten seconds before saying. "I'm so glad you asked me to come with you on your adventure."

Hiccup smiled. "Theres no one else I would have rather taken, Cami."

Then he put his mutton down and held out his arms and Camicazi quickly edged in to the hug, she always felt that hugs from Hiccup were special, because when Cami was there for Hiccup when he was sad, Hiccup was there for her when she was feeling lonely and upset, thats what made them such good friends.

Camicazi then asked with a curious look. "What dragon do you think would suit me the most?"

This question made Hiccup think. "Well you are quite mischievous." Camicazi gave a proud smile. "However, all dragons are naughty in their own way, but you are a very unique person Cami, and like me you'll be the rider of a rare and beautiful dragon."

Toothless turned as Hiccup said this and gave Hiccup a nudge on his right arm before settling down and going back to sleep.

"Well Hiccup, there are plenty of dragons out there to discover, and we will search and search until we find my match."

Hiccup then took out his own copy of the book of dragons. "Exactly plus the more species we find the better we'll understand them."

But then Hiccup gave another curious look. "Er Cami? When I we first landed on Lambay, why did you need so much information about the island and Askell?"

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "I though you would never ask, well you know you have your task with finding and documenting dragons, I want to find out about the places we visit, such as location, inhabitants, wether they are friendly or dangerous and if they have a perfectly good flagpole I can hoist a pair of the chiefs underwear with."

Cami said the last part nearly bursting with laughter and Hiccup grinned and said. "You know Gobber and Stoic are still going to get you back for that prank you know."

Cami and Hiccup look dat each other for five seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter about the look on Stoics face when he saw a pair of his underpants on the flagpole instead of Berks flag.

"That is one of the reasons you'll always be with me on adventures, you're too much fun not to have around."

Camicazi punched Hiccup on the arm. "Plus you wouldn't last a second in the wild without me."

As Cami said this she heard a low growl from Toothless, Hiccup just laughed and remarked. "He's just making it clear that I have Toothless for protection."

Camicazi nodded in agreement. "Be that as it may, I still think that you need to be trained sufficiently and also learn to master archery, and I will teach you everything you need to know but I will not make it easy for you."

Hiccup gulped worriedly, he knew how tough Cami could be. "Ok then but please don't try to kill me."

Cami just laughed and said. "I wouldn't dream of it darling."

"Well either way thanks for being there and helping me out, even if it will kill me."

"No problem Fishbone what do you think I'm here for?"

Soon as the last embers of the fire flickered and Toothless and Camicazi were fast asleep, Hiccup lay awake wondering. "Oh boy what have I got myself into this time." Then he calmed himself down by thinking of all the good that would come out of training from Camicazi, because even to a regular viking, Cami was a fierce and resilient fighter and had fought many raids alongside Bertha and Hiccup knew that Cami was no stranger to adventure, and as Hiccup rolled over and started to doze he had one last though…

"By thor she was one of a kind."

**There we go, going further from Berk uncovering new lands and encountering new feelings, tell me what you think, or don't, either way the next chapter will come soon…. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres my next chapter, enjoy**

**Read and Review if possible**

The next few days on the island Camicazi spent training Hiccup basic fitness and archery skills, including running the full length of the island, and this island was really vast so for Hiccup this was no easy task to perform twice a day, every night sleep for him was like a gift of the gods and he could swear he was going to break something but eventually he could get an arrow pull it back, hold it and fire it into a tree, Camicazi had also shown Hiccup a technique involving pulling the arrow back enough to hit a tree and because the arrows were silver tipped they could pierce armour and shields and in three weeks Hiccup had grown more agile and flexible and was a narwal archer and found many uses for archery including spearing high fruit on branches and possible his most favourite technique was tying a rope to his arrow firing it into a tree on the other side of a gorge and rappelling down using his bow, Hiccup was certain that he had finally become the kind of warrior Stoic wanted him to be even if it wasn't with a sword or axe, but that was the duo, Camicazi was the sword fighter and Hiccup was the archer.

It was afternoon and Camicazi was watching Hiccup practising his archery, Hiccup was now had enough skill to hit the same place with three arrows and Camicazi was watching him looking very impressed, she knew Hiccup had gotten brilliant when he shot an arrow with precision that knocked Cami's sword right out of her hand and left her in shock at Hiccup insane bow mastery he could probably hit a moving dragon in the eye with an arrow, not that he would want to.

"Wow Hiccup you've really gotten in tune with your bow." Camicazi said with a grin.

"Thanks Cami, I've been practising firing arrows off Toothless when I'm riding him and I've looked at the make of the arrows and found the materials I need to make more in case I run out."

"Oh Hiccup you always think things through." Camicazi said with a small wink.

"Well thats always been me, Hiccup the Fishbone."

Camicazi laughed. "Not any more thanks to me, you've grown a few inches and you've acquired some pretty impressive muscles."

"And I can finally beat you in combat." Hiccup laughed.

"Oh I was going easy on you." Camicazi argued.

"Like hel you were Cami, anyway this morning I looked at our supplies and we need to consider flying to port and buying some food and maybe some blankets."

"Definitely, the nights are getting colder and I'm so tired of eating fish and mutton."

"Me too Cami, we also need a couple of more items, and maybe if they have them some targets I can practise with."

As soon as they agreed on what to get Hiccup and Camicazi jumped on Toothless and set off west where the map showed a large port village where they would find everything they need.

"Whats the port village called?"

"Its called Port Saltire, Its run by one of Stoics friends, his name is Gatley Lockyr, He was recently informed about the armistice of the dragon war but I still think we should land away form the village just in case."

"Good idea we don't want any visitors trying to attack us."

Toothless then gave a snort.

"Thats Toothless for "They won get the chance."

Camicazi agreed, and look around the sea as the island came into sight the first thing Camicazi could see was a large watchtower on the east side, so Hiccup set Toothless down on the west side because this tower wasn't a normal one this tower was the Great Tower Of Saltire, famous for never missing any intruders until Hiccup and Camicazi arrived by nightfury a dragon made for stealth so naturally the alarm wasn't raised.

"Ok bud you stay here and if you hear me shout, come as quickly as you can." Toothless then nodded in agreement.

Camicazi then took out her book on islands and wrote down all the details Hiccup had given her during the flight to Saltire, and the great tower really filled the page as they walked to the port.

"Ok first we need to find the main market place and find some food and blankets."

"Good idea." agreed Camicazi. "And afterwards could we go for a meal in a tavern, I'm so hungry and I'm dying for a tavern meal."

Hiccup smiled with excitement. "Now that you mention it I could really do with a meal swell, ok then we'll find the nearest tavern and have a meal."

Soon Hiccup found the main market place and bought five large blankets and plenty of meat, bread and butter and as the evening rolled in, Camicazi found a small tavern and went inside.

"I cant wait for this Cami, I haven't had a full meal in ages."

"Neither can I, it may be a bit crowded but at least theres no one in here we can recognise."

Hiccup soon ordered the large scallop dish and Camicazi had some breaded mutton and gulped it all down with several flagons of mead, then as they finished their food Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard a familiar female voice that he knew all too well.

"Astrid, How about another flagon?"

"Go on then Ruff."

Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest, he turned his head and saw two familiar Berk faces it was Astrid and Ruffnut, he turned his head back and leaned towards Camicazi. "Cami its them, what if they see me?"

Camicazi could see how worried Hiccup looked and smiled. "Its ok Hiccup you have changed a lot in the past couple of months they wouldn't recognise the new muscle packed Hiccup now would they?"

Then Hiccup was poked on the shoulder he turned to see Ruffnut standing there with an excited look, and Hiccup looked at Camicazi with a very annoyed look.

"Hiccup? is that you?" Ruffnut said getting even more excited.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't escape this. "Hi Ruffnut its nice to see you."

"Ooo Hiccup." Ruffnut said with a wink. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh Ruffnut this is Camicazi, Camicazi this is Ruffnut."

"I know I've met your twin brother Tuffnut." Cami then rolled her eyes at the last time she saw Tuffnut, he tried to flirt with her and ended up getting punched in the stomach by her.

Ruffnut then laughed. "Oh yeah you have he told me all about that, he should've known better, he's such an idiot."

They all nodded in agreement but if there was ever anything Hiccup and Ruffnut would agree on it was the fact that Tuffnut wasn't the brightest.

Ruffnut then started to look at Hiccup up and down. "Wow Haddock, you've really grown up and out."

Hiccup smiled. "Well thats all thanks to Cami." Camicazi then gave a triumphant smile.

"He is now a master at archery too." Camicazi bragged.

Ruffnut smirked. "Oh yeah lets see if he can out shoot Astrid."

"What about me Ruff?" Astrid asked as she walked up curiously.

Then her jaw dropped when she noticed the almost burly viking lad she knew on Berk. "Hiccup? that cant be you can it?"

Hiccup sniggered. " Yeah its me Astrid, its great to see you."

"You too, mister muscle." she said with a smile. "Oh and Gobber told me to ask you if I ever saw you, have you found him any gold yet?"

Hiccup then remembered. "Oh I completely forgot about that, tell Gobber Im still looking for gold, he needs to remember its not just going to be anywhere but I'm certain I'll find some of it somewhere."

"Good boy Hiccup." Astrid smiled. "Also please tell me what has happened to your body, your almost as big as Snotlout."

Then Ruffnut smirked. "And half as stupid as he is." They all laughed at how stupid Snotlout was next to Tuffnut.

"Well." Camicazi said while leaning back in her chair. "I moulded Hiccup into an unstoppable master of archery, he could knock your weapon out of your hand with one arrow."

Astrid then looked shocked. "Really? Well I want to see this skill before I start to believe all of this."

Hiccup then leaned forward. "If you want a challenge you wont get it now Im too tired and I just want to rest."

"How about tomorrow then both of us take on you and Camicazi." Ruffnut suggested.

Camicazi gave a wink to Hiccup that said. "They wont know what hit them." Hiccup smiled back and looked to Astrid and Ruffnut. "Of course we can do that it will be fun weapons or unarmed?"

Astrid and Ruffnut looked to each other before saying. "Both."

"Thats settled and I forgot to ask what are the both of you doing here in Saltire?"

Astrid took a gulp of mead before saying. "We decided to take a small break away from Berk, mainly so I can escape Snotlouts pathetic passes at me, Tuffnuts blatant lack of brains and Stoics stubbornness so we took Ruffs dragon and are staying here for a week."

"Wow Astrid following in my footsteps thats flattering."

Ruffnut then remembered. "We bought Fishlegs along too."

Camicazi looked confused. "Why?"

"Because he really wanted to come too so he's been following us on his gronkle, he isn't like the other two he's a decent guy to have around smart too."

Hiccup then looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's looking at the bar asking about some rooms."

Hiccup then got up and walked up to the bar look across the bar to a rather burly teen viking with a book tucked under his arm, Hiccup knew instantly that it was Fishlegs, so Hiccup clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Fishlegs."

Fishlegs turned his head and his jaw dropped. "Hiccup is that really you?"

"In the living flesh bud."

"What happened to you? You're almost as muscled as I am." Fishlegs said as he hugged him. "Whats been going on? How have you been? Tell me everything."

Hiccup smiled and knew he missed Fishlegs need for information. "Well me and Camicazi went to Lambay, we introduced dragons to the chief, we tamed a whispering death, and now the chief is flying him."

Fishlegs looked surprised. "Wow man thats so cool."

"And Camicazi trained me up and taught me archery."

Fishlegs then shouted to the barman. "Hey man we need two flagons of mead over here!"

Hiccup laughed. "Oh and Ruff and Astrid are sitting with us if you'd care to join us?"

"Sure thing Hiccup plus we need to talk about whats been going on in Berk theres some stuff you need to know."

"Tell me later Legs, but for now lets catch up with the others."

**There we go for now, read and review tell me what you think…..:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait had a lot of things to do, with it being near christmas and all anyway lets just get on with it shall we?**

Hiccup and Camicazi had slept in one of the rooms upstairs after Ruffnut and Astrid had to carry Fishlegs up to his room due to exposure to too much mead, they were in a double bed, however Hiccup didn't mind all the other times they had slept together they were close enough, this was the same except with extreme comfort and peace of mind that he didn't have to sleep huddled up to his bow, but he kept at the end of the bed just in case….

Soon after morning broke Camicazi was the first to wake with a very long stretch and a yawn. "Morning Hiccup." She chirped lightly, followed by a punch to the arm that sent Hiccup rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a comical 'Thud!'.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!"

Camicazi just shrugged. "Was just funny I guess, anyway get up, we need to meet Astrid and Ruffnut and whoop them, plus it will put your skills to the test properly."

Hiccup had a think back to when Astrid stamped on him and dropped her axe on him for no reason, and despite the fact Astrid had forgotten and assumed she was forgiven Hiccup wanted to give a bit of that pain back, you know just a little this was Astrid Hiccup was thinking about not some flimsy, run of the mill girly girl, but a viking equivalent of a shield maiden except with a bigger axe, and Ruffnut was the same but with a bigger helmet for headbutting.

"Er hello? M.r Dreamy are you there?"

Hiccup jumped immediately he had completely forgotten that Camicazi was standing there arms folded. "Sorry Cami, I was er just going over something in my head."

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "Well see to it that doesn't happen during the challenge or those fancy arrows of yours wont hit a thing."

"You just focus on keeping them busy while I aim, I don't want to end up knocking the sword out of your hand by accident."

Camicazi then laughed. "Yeah then you wouldn't know who to be afraid of, A Bogburglar Heiress, or two Hooligan Girls who could easily pummel Snotlout and Tuffnut with one hand."

Hiccup gulped, Camicazi laughed then hugged Hiccup warmly. "Only kidding, I know how deadly your aim is, now come on lets get some breakfast, I cant win on a empty stomach."

After breakfast, Hiccup and Camicazi walked through the village to the cave where he had left Toothless to sleep for the night and as usually when Toothless saw him, he leapt onto Hiccup and soaked him in slobber, much to Hiccups attempts to dodge him, he was a night fury, he was way too fast for any human, even Camicazi.

After Hiccup managed to stand up he noticed Astrid and Ruffnut walking up towards the cave, Astrid was carrying her trademark heavy war axe, Hiccup knew how familiar he was with it considering he had it pointed at him regularly, however Ruffnut was carrying something big, something spiky. "Oh Gods." Gasped Hiccup. Ruffnut was carrying on the largest maces he had ever seen, what made it even more terrifying was the evil grin Ruffnut had stretched across her face which made Hiccup pray to Thor that hopefully Tuffnut didn't happen to have one too should there paths ever meet and he wants to battle too, however he was relieved to see Fishlegs walking behind them, quietly reading a book and massage his temple with his free hand, obviously trying to settle down a very large mead headache.

"Alright Fishbone." Ruffnut winked. "Get ready to lose." Ruffnut added more to the fear factor by swinging the mace into a tree and ripping a huge chunk out of it.

Hiccup had decided there was something scarier than Astrid's axe, as he stood there scared to death, Camicazi started to rub his shoulders. "Remember Hiccup when Ruffnut swings the mace get ready to send an arrow in, don't worry about me I'll be safe, besides all we have to do is say the word and they will stop, however, that also means we lose and what aren't we doing today?"

Hiccup immediately replied. "lose."

Camicazi smiled. "Good boy."

Soon both Astrid and Ruffnut were facing Hiccup and Camicazi in battle stance and Fishlegs was stood on the side with Toothless ready to give the signal.

Toothless then shot a fireball into the air and Fishlegs then quickly threw his arms up and shouted. "To Arms!"

As this was said Ruffnut yelled her battle cry and charge at Camicazi mace flaring wildly, Camicazi grinned she was expecting a very headstrong approach from her, and as quick as a nightfury Camicazi slid underneath Ruffnuts legs as she went to swing and charge at Astrid who was charging with her axe, they collided with a deafening clang as they both tried to over power one another, then Ruffnut charged at Camicazi again, but before Ruffnut could swing her mace at Cami, a silver tipped arrow shot out of nowhere and knocked the mace right out of Ruffnuts hand and Hiccup quickly appeared cocked another arrow and kicked the mace out of reach, then Hiccup fired a second arrow at Ruffnut with enough precision to spear a lose end of her clothing and pin her against the nearest tree, Ruffnut could have pulled free but she was too shoved by Hiccups exceptional accuracy, How did he get so good? And Camicazi was right.

Regardless of what she just saw Astrid wasn't about to give in, she was a viking and vikings always went down fighting , so with a cry of rage she threw her axe towards Camicazi who swiftly dodged the axe, Astrid then looked worried she had just thrown her only weapon in an attempt to incapacitate Camicazi, as she stood there pondering the moment she was swiped under the legs and fell to the ground and before she could recover she was met with the silver tip of an arrow.

Hiccup then grinned menacingly. "Do you believe me now?"

Astrid was still shocked at what Hiccup had done, he was deadly, he could've taken out five men within ten seconds if he wanted to. "Oh gods… Hiccup did that really just happen?"

Hiccup could see how disappointed Astrid was, she never got used to losing at all with the exception of the Thawfest games where it was clearly between Snotlout and Hiccup.

Camicazi then stood forward with a grin. "I guess we win, isn't that right Fishlegs?"

Camicazi didn't get an answer out of Fishlegs he just stood there amazed at what he saw then he slumped back and fainted as Toothless watched.

"Wow, he fainted, I didn't think it was that shocking."

Ruffnut then started to look annoyed. "Er hello viking girl still pinned to a tree!"

"Oh sorry Ruffnut." Hiccup said as he pulled the arrow out and put it back in his quiver. "I use my arrows and archery skills mainly for stunning, incapacitation and handiwork if needed."

"Wait so you knew exactly where to shoot the arrow to pin me down?" Asked Ruffnut still astonished as she never liked losing either.

Hiccup just nodded in agreement as he walked over to Fishlegs to help him up. "Come on bud, up you get."

Fishlegs just burbled and wobbled from side to side, the combination of mead headache and the sheer skill of Hiccups new skills had overpowered him and caused him to faint, however, from Ruffnut, Astrid and Camicazi's point of view seeing Fishlegs faint was rather funny considering he only had a strong stomach when he ate.

Astrid then stepped up to Hiccup. "How did you earn that amount of skill?, my dad was a truly magnificent archer but he could never fire an arrow to knock weapons out of hands."

"Well Cami taught me the basics of archery and I guess I figured the rest out for myself."

Camicazi winked at Hiccup. "I think you've made your point to these two about your skills eh?"

Ruffnut then looked down. "So I guess you guys win?"

"To be honest Ruffnut I only agreed to battle because I wanted to prove and try out my skills for real I had no intention of winning, I just wanted to prove myself."

Ruffnut then swapped her shocked look for impressed. "Well you've convinced me Hiccup just like when you first showed us dragons."

Camicazi then reminded Hiccup. "Remember we still need to find me a dragon to ride."

Hiccup rolled his eyes he knew he had to find one soon he couldn't put up with Camicazi's constant badgering about her own dragon, it was difficult enough finding Askell a new dragon, but he knew finding one for her would be tricky seeing as she was lovely in a completely crazy way.

"Of course Cami, anything for you Cami."

Camicazi knew Hiccups sarcasm and just rolled her eyes knowing how honest he was.

Astrid then walked up to her axe and yanked it out of the tree. "So where are you two heading next after Saltire?"

"Er well there was a very nice island called Rhinegland, we think we might travel there next."

Astrid then smiled. "Ive been there before the chieftain is very friendly and he is also a friend of Stoics so you two should have no problem."

Camicazi then whipped out her book on islands. "Could someone please tell me about Rhinegland please?"

Hiccup then thought to get his information straight and said. "Rhinegland is the home of the Peacekeeper tribe, most of them are muscly and have a fondness for wrestling and swordfighting, their chieftain is Ivarr Stalehide, also known as "The Peace General" and they are a friendly tribe apart from the love of wrestling."

Camicazi finished scribbling and closed the book, looking satisfied with her days information and recent battle.

"Anyway Ruff, Me and Fishlegs will be going back to Berk in a couple of weeks mind if we tag along to Rhinegland, I could be of help in case Ivarr doesn't recognise you."

Camicazi then smirked. "And believe me with those muscles he definitely wont."

Hiccup sighed. "Thank you for summing that up."

Camicazi rolled her eyes again. "Of course you guys can come with as long as its just you three I really cant put up with Tuffnut and Snotlout."

Ruffnut nodded. "Amen to that sister."

Fishlegs stopped wobbling and managed to say something. "When were we thinking of leaving for Rhinegland, I need to feed Horrorcow first before we fly anywhere."

Hiccup then looked up. "Its only early noon so we can leave in an hour or so but first I think we all need to feed out dragons."

Camicazi sighed. "Well those of us that have dragons."

Hiccup sighed tiredly if he wasn't so worn from fighting he would've used his archery to shut her up, the sooner they found a dragon the better, regardless though Hiccup still loved having her around and felt compelled to turn and say…

"I promise I will find you one but for the mean time we can feed Toothless together."

Camicazi smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're too good to me haddock."

Cami was right but thats what made him so bearable and approachable, Hiccup knew deep down that he only let the others come with was because he knew Astrid and Ruffnut were great fighters considering and Fishlegs was intelligent so the extra muscle would be greatly needed in Rhinegland especially if the tribespeople got a bit fighty, then Hiccup wondered about the irony of their tribe name Peacekeepers? But he decided to keep that to himself lest he get pummelled by Ivarr….

**There we go, again thanks to those who review, hopefully my grammar is getting better but let me point out its difficult with autism if anything its amazing I can write this much, also Ive decided to include my love for the **The Lord Of Rings **by writing some stories for that too those of which will hopefully be half as decent as this one anyway read and review and a big thank you to all :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is getting much easier and thanks to all for reading and supporting, I wont get soppy and say how much I love you but I will say that the combination of your reviews and my willing capability will turn this fiction into something that will truly shock all maybe even pull a few heart strings…..**

Hiccup hadn't realised how far away Rhinegland was from Saltire but he knew how long he had been on Toothless judged by how bandy his legs were getting and how uncomfortable Camicazi's arms were feeling despite how warm she was, Hiccup had never known this much discomfort before and was almost in tears when he finally saw the island of Rhinegland.

Camicazi's eyes widened, this island was HUGE! it looked like seven berks combined into one super berk, without the Stoic of course, and while Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Astrid were following close behind, their jaws also dropped when they saw the vastness of the island, Astrid had been here before but she forgot how big the island was.

Soon after they had gone through the task of landing and hiding the dragons, something Hiccup and Camicazi were starting to get used to traveling to so many different islands, all five viking teens started to walk down a beaten pathway towards the main village.

One thing Hiccup also noted was that there were lots of caves around the south side of the island where they had landed farthest away and Camicazi was very eager to check them out later, Hiccup nodded in agreement, if the island turned out to be dragon free then they would go to the caves in search of Camicazi's dragon.

Soon Hiccup and the others arrived at the largest building overlooking the village, Hiccup could swear that the islands and chieftains homes were getting bigger, but now he wasn't complaining so he knocked at the door and waited.

Soon the door was answered by one of the burliest men you could have ever seen, he looked like something a wild boar would run screaming from, he looked quite menacing and loomed over Hiccup and Astrid, then after ten seconds of an intense starting contest with the Thor lookalike he looked towards Astrid and smirked.

"Little Astrid Hofferson!" yelled Ivarr, as he grabbed her into what looked like a very huge bear hug. "I haven't seen you in years how've ye been lass?"

Hiccup smirked that the mighty Astrid was being cut off and squeezed by Ivarr, and sniggered.

"Its… great… to….see….you….too….Ivar…" Astrid nearly gasped, as Ivarr put her down.

Astrid noticed Hiccup smirking and then loudly announced. "And after months of training here is Stoic's son Hiccup!"

Hiccups face dropped as Ivarr started to recognise him. "Hiccup!" Ivarr boomed just as loudly and engaged the bear hug of doom onto Hiccup. "You've certainly grown laddie how've ye been?"

Hiccup could nearly speak and only managed to squeak out two words. "Cant…breathe…."

Ivarr forgot his own strength and put Hiccup down. "Sorry laddie, although it is surprising seeing you all grown up, and who are ye friends?"

Astrid then stepped in. "Well this is Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Hiccups girlfriend Camicazi."

Camicazi and Hiccup then realised what Astrid had just said and blurted out at the same time. "Were not…"

But before they could finish Ivarr boomed again. "Well it is nice to see you all again after so long, I fear this might not be the safest place for young uns like you."

Hiccup then forgot the whole girlfriend thing and asked. "Why?"

"Dragon problems." Ivarr said darkly.

Fishlegs then stood forward. "Wait but I thought you guys made peace with the dragons just after we did."

"We did laddie but theres a dragon skulking about in the caves that doesn't want to be ridden by anyone so it tried to scorch the blacksmith and went into hiding and I wouldn't dare send any of my men in there after it."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible you could tell us what type of dragon this one is."

"Dunno." Said Ivarr blindly. "But when we first saw it, it had a golden colour on it then when we went to try to tame it, it turned red and attacked us."

Fishlegs then blurted out. "Wait! You mean this dragon changed colour?"

"Aye thats exactly it laddie, and it used its fire to melt the damn shields."

Hiccup looked towards Fishlegs and Camicazi in surprise, and both of them shook their heads.

"Well if we don't know what this dragon is then we've got a couple of more pages for the dragon manual."

Camicazi then looked to Hiccup. "You got that right so lets go tame it."

"Me and the lads of Rhinegland will be very grateful should ye succeed, but be careful, more than one soul had been lost in the caverns."

Hiccup gulped then remembered that those unfortunate vikings didn't have a night fury at their side, that thought took the fear out of Hiccups mind, and the thought of fear would never come back even if he got lost as long as Cami was by his side…. wait! Hiccup stopped for a moment and referred back to the idea of him and Cami being an item, then he shrugged. "Yeah right, like that will happen."

Soon after Toothless had been saddled up and a couple of torches had been lit the five intrepid vikings walked to the nearest cave entrance large enough to fit a dragon into.

"Ok guys." Announced Hiccup. "Here we go, now bud."

As he said this Toothless shot a couple of fire bolts into the tunnel to see how long it was soon enough the bolts disappeared, and Hiccup and Toothless started to walk in followed by Camicazi, Fishlegs, Ruffnut then Astrid.

Fishlegs was starting to look visibly nervous and shaky. "Er guys, you don't suppose that Ivarr was kidding about vikings getting lost in here do you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I know Ivarr he's not the one to joke when it comes to serious matters."

Hearing that Fishlegs started to tremble, which suddenly stopped when he realised that Ruffnut had taken his hand with hers, all Ruffnut did was smile and continue to walk with a now blushing Fishlegs.

"Hiccup?" Whispered Camicazi. "Do you think those two…."

"Definitely." Interrupted Astrid. "Its been three months now since they started dating."

Hiccups jaw dropped of all the pairings in the world, the smart kid and the tough kid, he just never thought it possible, then he immediately dispersed all romantic thoughts when he heard a low groan from further down the tunnel.

Quick as a flash, Hiccup pulled out his bow and cocked an arrow, Camicazi drew her sword, Astrid held her axe and Ruffnut let go of Fishlegs and raised her mace as Fishlegs pulled out his sword.

"That sounded like a viking?" Enquired Camicazi.

Hiccup then turned to her. "You don't think?"

"A survivor!" Squeaked Camicazi as she quietly called out down the tunnel. "We are friends, groan more and we will find you and help you, I promise."

Soon after ten seconds of silence the groaning began again, and they all darted left into another tunnel where they soon found a torn up viking, groaning with his armour shredded and clothes burned.

Hiccup was shocked. "Cami quickly tend to his wounds." He then turned to the viking. "Can you tell me your name?"

The Viking leaned up slightly and gasped. "H…h…h ….Halaven."

"Ok Halaven, can you tell me what happened here."

"Dragon….Different colours….raging fire….just me….others got out…"

Hiccup assumed that poor Halaven was one of the unlucky ones who couldn't escape.

"Well don't worry were going to get you out."

Halaven didn't look a Hiccup, instead he raised his hand and whined. "L…l…ll.. out!"

Hiccup shot a confused look before he heard a slight whipping noise and all five vikings fell to the cave floor.

"What was that!?" Ruffnut yelled.

Hiccup started to worry and he began to recollect the first time he fought a Zippleback and how it used its tail to its advantage.

"Everyone group together around Halaven and don't move and don't separate thats how the vikings got lost in the first place."

Soon the caves and tunnels were filled with a loud shrieking noise that had everyone trying to cover their ears without dropping their weapons.

"Its coming form every direction!" Screamed Fishlegs, who had obviously gone beyond panic.

Then suddenly a large red dragon shot out from the cave Astrid was facing and slammed into her, knocking her into the wall and flooring her, but before the dragon could do anything else Ruffnut grabbed hold of its tail and to no avail was flipped into another wall.

Hiccup then yelled. "Everyone drop your weapons! NOW!"

As Hiccup yelled this the dragon angrily turned towards Hiccup who had laid down his bow and careful took note that the dragon had changed from red to orange quite quickly and Hiccup had to assume that was a good thing.

"Im not here to harm you, Im here to help and calm you." Hiccup said calmly as he stretched out his hand to the dragons face.

"The vikings here wont hurt you, they want to get to know you, you have nothing to be afraid of."

Soon the dragon was getting closer to Hiccups hand then sniffed it and with a roar turned to Camicazi.

Camicazi went breathless and hugged the wall in fear. "Hiccup!" she whispered.

"The dragon probably recognises you as a dragonless viking I think it wants you as its rider."

Camicazi gulped and stretched out her hand and almost immediately the dragon turned a light purple and places its head into Camicazi's palm and the sacred bond between dragon and viking was formed, and Hiccup also lifted a sigh because now Camicazi had a dragon he was free! more or less form her whining.

Soon after checking Ruffnut and Astrid were ok after there wild ride with the multicolour dragon, Hiccup walked over to Halaven. "Are you sorely hurt?"

Halaven tried to laugh but didn't quite get it. "No im fine just had the wind knocked out of me, but I don't think I can walk properly."

Camicazi looked over Hiccups shoulder. "I can see why he's twisted his ankle."

"Right then Astrid, Ruff, Legs help Halaven onto Toothless's back he can carry him, and Cami you and….."

Camicazi thought hard and said. "Il think of name later when were not engulfed in complete darkness."

"Fair point." Laughed Hiccup. "Wait till Ivarr gets a load of all this….."

Fishlegs looked confused. "What?"

Camicazi decided to fill in the blanks. "We've barely been here a day and we've already found me a dragon, saved a viking and the entire village, I think we will be in for a heroes welcome."

"lets hope." sighed Astrid. "This was not what I had in mind for a holiday…."

**Well theres chapter 9 Camis dragon a downed viking and heroes welcome that will be referenced plenty soon but for the time being read, review tell me what you think :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one took so long, you know what its like with it being near to christmas and everything, you get sidetracked quite a lot but here you are the next chapter…..**

The trek back to the main chieftains building wasn't easy considering the viking teens had a wounded viking weighing down poor Toothless but it was all worth it when they finally returned, Ivarr couldn't believe his eyes and nearly fell over in shock at the sight of a dragon that could change colour and one of his fellow tribesmen being brought back safe and sound.

"Halaven!" Shouted Ivarr.

"Ivarr!" Halaven shouted back even louder as they shared a hug and a handshake.

"Its good to see you back and in one piece." Ivarr smiled.

"Aye well It was all thanks to that wee lad over there." Halaven pointed to Hiccup who was examining Camicazis new dragon too much to pay close attention to anything they were saying and simply turned his head.

"Hiccup me lad, myself and the people of Rhinegland are in your debt, how can we ever repay you?"

Hiccup thought over this and then his eyes lit up. "Help me, Cami and Legs to help spread dragon awareness over the entire island, starting with you making sure none of the villagers try to attack Toothless."

Ivarr clasped his hands together. "Il see to that right away but for now, we must rest, tend to wounds, relax and take a closer look at your new dragon."

Soon Ivarr left to escort Halaven to the healers hut, while Hiccup, Camicazi, Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs went inside to lie down.

After a small silence filled with small sighs and groans, Hiccup sat up slowly. "So guys what do we think of this new dragon?"

Fishlegs was the first to answer. "She's amazing I don't think Ive ever seen anything like her, she's like some sort of mood dragon."

Ruffnut leaned in too. "She's also pretty damn tough if you ask me." As she said this she rubbed her back where she had been thrown into the wall, Fishlegs noticed she was having difficulty reaching her back so he leant a helping hand and earning a very contented sigh from Ruffnut.

Hiccup tried to look somewhere else, then remembered. "Cami, now that you are bonded with the dragon, have you decided on a name?"

"Yes I have, Stormfly."

Hiccup nodded. "Wow thats a very good name, and one other thing we need to find out as much information as we can about Stormfly and record it in the book."

"We also need to take note of the colour changes that variate depending on mood." Fishlegs said out loud still softly rubbing Ruffnuts back.

Astrid sat forward. "Good idea legs, but I agree with Ruffnut we need to point out how strong that dragon is, I almost broke a leg."

Camicazi then smirked. "The keyword there being 'almost'."

Hiccup laughed slightly, but had to cut it short when he noticed Astrids famous and all to familiar glare of doom.

"And one more thing, I need to get aquatinted with the village smith so I can fashion a saddle so Cami can ride comfortably on Stormfly."

Camicazi looked very excited. "Oh thanks Hiccup, you're the best." She threw her arms around Hiccup and squeezed tightly.

Hiccup gasped at the tiny girls strength, although he was already aware of it. "Agh, don't mention it Cami."

Hiccup then stood up and left the house and with luck saw Ivarr walking back up the path to his house.

"Hey Ivarr, so hows Halaven holding up?"

"Don't worry laddie he's absolutely fine, just needs a couple of bandages here and there, but nothing serious, how are your friends settling in."

Hiccup laughed. "Oh as long as theres a fire they'll be content, also could you please tell me show me where the smith works?"

"Certainly laddie, lucky for us, he's not far off."

After less than two minutes of walking, Hiccup and Ivarr came up to a rather large building with a large steel sword on the front to symbolise that this was the blacksmiths area, and once they were inside Hiccup saw a large viking pounding at a steel axe head with his hammer, soon after two more clangs he stopped and noticed him and Ivarr watching.

"Hey Ivarr." Called the viking. "What news of the dragon?"

"This young man here tamed it."

The viking then stepped forward looking quite shocked, Hiccup closely examined the man, he was roughly around six feet tall, with a couple of fingers missing on his right hand, he had a long back apron on and his beard was singed slightly.

"Hiccup this is the village smith, Byorgen Stoneblast."

Byorgen shot out his hand. "Pleased to meet you laddie."

"And this is Hiccup Haddock the 3rd, Stoics son."

Byorgen raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, me and the lads heard all about that fiasco with the giant dragon, glad to see you alive and in nearly one piece." He indicated Hiccups prosthetic leg.

"Yeah I guess so, it could've been worse."

"That it could laddie." Byorgen then showed his right hand with the fingers missing. "That it could."

Hiccup then cleared his throat. "Er would it be ok, if I could use your equipment for a small time? I need to prepare a saddle for my friend."

Byorgen turned his head to Hiccup. "Of course ye can laddie, I trust you know what your doing?"

"Oh don't worry I didn't lose my leg by accident."

Byorgen laughed. "Well thats a relief, if that had been an accident, I would've been quite unsure about letting you inside the building."

Hiccup smirked then noticed Byorgens short, frazzled beard. "May I ask what happened to you beard?"

Byorgen looked down. "Oh this? Well you know when you work with fire and irons, with a long beard, somethings bound to happen, but it matters not so long as I have a bucket of water on standby."

"Well thats always a good thing should the worst happen."

Ivarr then stepped in. "Well Il be off and leave you two to talk about weapons and such, I need to go check on halaven."

So as Ivarr hurried off, hiccup began examining all the tools available before noticing Byorgen was still watching him.

"Er sorry to be a bother Hiccup, but you don't suppose I could watch over this? Ive never seen anyone make a saddle for a dragon before and I suppose if they're allies now, we have to learn to ride them."

"Seems justified ok then."

So Hiccup started to hammer away making some decent length rods to line out the saddle, while Hiccup worked he kept studying the measurements he made on Stormfly before he started, Byorgen kept watching him with great anticipation, as Hiccup neared completion Byorgen had stood up and was looking over Hiccups shoulder as he worked, Hiccup didn't mind this too much, although he preferred to work in private, but he supposed it would help dragon awareness.

Soon after half an hour of work Hiccup present a very lavish looking saddle which he appeared to be very proud of, even Byorgen looked amazed.

"Wow Hiccup Ive got to say thats smashing."

"Thanks Byorgen, I just know Cami will love this."

When Hiccup returned to the chieftains home, Camicazi almost held onto Hiccup for ever when she saw the saddle he had made for her, soon Hiccup had tied it to Stormfly despite the wriggling and squirming at first the saddle turned out to be a perfect fit, soon Camicazi was getting used to riding Stormfly and swerving around the mountains of Rhinegland, she even went as far to say she could beat Hiccup, something he definitely rolled his eyes at.

Soon night had fallen and while all the dragons had been put in the horse stables alongside some pretty startled horses all the viking teens retired to sleep, soon everyone was snoring soundly, but Hiccup just lay in the spare room bed and looked up.

He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Camicazi, how pretty she looked riding Stormfly, he couldn't seem to shake out the image, so in the end he gave up, walked out of the house and sat down on a small ridge overlooking the lush, green flora of Rhinegland.

After about five minutes of silence, Hiccup felt a familiar hand touch his back, Hiccup turned in surprise to see Camicazi there smiling.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Oh hey Cami."

"Sorry to scare you, its just I saw you leaving the house and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Oh don't worry Cami, Im fine if anything Im quite excited about how this adventure is turning out for the both of us."

Camicazi smiled even more. "Before I walked outside guess what I saw."

Hiccup looked confused. "What did you see?" He knew that cheeky look on Camicazis face when she had seen something naughty.

"I saw Legs and Ruff sharing some late night kisses by the fireplace, it was so cute."

Hiccup was still surprised as ever to see them together. "Really?! Wow and I remembered Legs telling me how much he liked Ruffnut, I never thought he would ask her out."

Camicazi then looked out to the grasslands. "He didn't." Hiccup then turned to Camicazi quickly. "According to Legs, Ruff asked him out and he said yes."

Wow now Hiccup was really surprised Ruffnut was always the girl who went for the big tough guys, but instead she's locking lips with a stronger version of himself, he then had to shake himself out of his thoughts when he saw Camicazi looking at him expectantly.

"You know Hiccup, you really are one of a kind."

Hiccup started to feel a little like he had butterflies. "Thanks Cami I think the same for you too."

Camicazi hadn't given it one more second of thought, instead she grabbed the front of Hiccups shirt, pulled him towards her and given Hiccup a kiss that almost put him in some sort of hypnotic state.

To Hiccup and Camicazi the kiss seemed to last for hours before their lips parted and then they stared at each other contently.

"Cami you really are one of the most beautiful, smart and caring girls Ive ever had the pleasure to know."

Camicazi couldn't help the lovestruck smile that came over her lips. "You're just perfect, Hiccup thats all I can say, you're perfect, don't ever change."

Hiccup felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he touched foreheads with Camicazi. "I promise Cami I wont."

Soon they were kissing each other under the light of the moon as it came out from behind the mountains of Rhinegland and engulfed the two lovers in moonlight as their lips parted and Camicazi whispered.

"I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup just kiss her again before whispering in her ear. "I love you too Cami."

And with that they kissed long into the night.

**There you go a little bit of fluff right there, tell me what you think, anything I could add, anything to improve if you want more you'll get more thanks to all the followers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad the last chapter went down a treat here is the next one…..**

The next few days spent on Rhinegland felt like heaven for Hiccup, mainly because Rhinegland was vast for an island and there was so much to do, the other reason was that he and his long time friend, Camicazi had recently taken their friendship to the next level and were taking every opportunity to spend their time together, when Camicazi wasn't riding her new mood dragon Stormfly, she was riding on the back of Toothless with Hiccup usually wrapping her arms around his chest as tightly as she could, Hiccup hadn't felt so contented with his own existence in ages not since he had broken down the barrier between viking and dragon.

Hiccup and Cami had also taken note that Astrid had been talking quite a lot to one of the young vikings on Rhinegland, this young lad was apparently Ivarrs nephew, Ivann, from what Astrid had told Camicazi they seemed to have taken a shine to each other, which in Hiccups eyes was great to see, and in terms of Fishlegs and Ruffnut well, they hadn't seen them in days, according to Legs the pair had found a secret hideaway similar to Toothless's cove back on Berk, and spent most of the day there.

Hiccup had taken a page from Legs's book and found a small secluded spot, complete with a waterfall and in perfect alignment with the afternoon sun, after they had landed Toothless went off to the other side of the spot to sleep, while Hiccup readily held his arms out for one of Camicazi's hugs, which were getting tighter each time, not that he even minded.

"This spot is so pretty Hiccup." Camicazi said with a smile.

"Yeah It makes me think of you." Hiccup said with a grin.

Camicazi didn't say anything, just pulled him in for another kiss before they lay down on the ground and held each other while looking up and the blue sky.

"You know Cami that dragon of yours is really something, me and Legs are baffled, overtime we think we've listed every mood colour just to mock us she changes into one I haven't seen yet." Hiccup said quite tiredly.

"Well if she's being cheeky with you, then me and this dragon were meant to be." Camicazi winked.

"Oh ha ha." Hiccup force laughed. "What do you think of Astrid and Ivann being together?"

"I think its cute, and I also think he is very brave, if those two are dating then Ivann must be all too aware of Astrids death glare and mass strength."

Hiccup gulped in worry. "lets hope he finds out the easy way."

Camicazi then smirked. "But it would be fun to see the look on Ivanns face."

Hiccup didn't say anything, he just laughed quietly and sighed, peace and quiet, this is just what he needed after today, Byorgen had paid him to make some more saddles after Ivarr showcased Toothless again, then soon enough the villagers had their own dragons, which presented the small problem of dragon control and the equally important dragon fire control.

"Hiccup." Camicazi nudged him slightly. "Its nearly tea time, Im so hungry."

Hiccup sighed and hastily sat up. "Ok then get yourself up, I'll go get Toothless."

Soon after ten minutes of flying Toothless landed near the stables where he slept for most of the days on Rhinegland and thankfully the horses had gotten used to the presence of Horrocow, Stormfly and Toothless, when it dawned on them they weren't going to be eaten, Hiccup swiftly jumped off and kindly offered his hand to Camicazi who just rolled her eyes and jumped off, leaving Hiccup to remember that she was a bogburglar before a kiss quickly reminded him, Camicazi laughed at her new secret way of winning Hiccups favour in any argument.

Hiccup and Camicazi walked into the chiefs house where Ivarr was talking to Astrid and Ruffnut and Fishlegs were curled up on the sofa, drinking mead and exchanging kisses, Hiccup cringed he had never seen Ruffnut act that soppy towards a boy, even if this boy was brighter than the average candle.

After Hiccup had fetched some cod from the cellar he lit up the fire place and heated up the fish over it until they were crisp and cooked, and soon Hiccup and Camicazi were sat down by the fire, having their supper and trying to avert their gaze from the young lovers sat on the sofa, Hiccup probably would've felt queasy had Ivarr stepped in.

"Ok thats enough face munchin for one day! Some people are trying to eat?"

Camicazi was trying hard to keep down her laugh but it clearly failed, Astrid joined in the laughter and sat down on the opposite side of the fire place.

Hiccup looked up towards Astrid. "What were you and Ivarr talking about?"

Astrid slightly hesitated for a moment before realising who she was talking to. "Er me and Ivann."

"What about you and Ivann?" Camicazi said quickly.

"Well Ivanns asked me to stay with him on Rhinegland, and Ive agreed."

Hiccups jaw dropped followed by Fishlegs, he was too shocked for words. "Er… well….. rem…"

Camicazi swiftly broke into Hiccups shoved stuttering. "Thats terrific news, Astrid me and Hiccup are so happy for you."

Ruffnut also looked equally happy as well as impressed. "Well done on scoring that gorgeous piece of viking Astrid, but he's no Fishlegs."

Fishlegs and Ruffnut almost kissed before they heard Ivarr loudly clear his throat, which made them just hug instead.

"Thats better you two, were still bloody eaten, so either take it outside or wait."

Without a second thought Fishlegs and Ruffnut quickly left the house, a few seconds later dragon wings were heard before Ivarr rolled his eyes. "Bloody teenagers." He moaned. "Lets just hope wherever they're goin they wont be caught by any wanderers.

Hiccup laughed at the thought of Fishlegs face in that kind of situation, but he probably wouldn't care, it took the almighty force of Ivarr just to stop them from kissing so the others could eat.

Camicazi then broke the silence. "At least we can eat in peace."

"Well put lass, we can eat in peace, so any Hiccup have you got any more islands you're thinking of visiting on your journey?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before getting a small map out of his pocket and looking at it. "Well me and Cami were thinking of heading back to our island for some rest, then we were looking at an island of the south west of the map, its called Unglar."

Ivarr chocked slightly on his fish before he spat it out across the room and managed his words finally. "Laddie if you know whats good for ya, you will stay well away from that damned island."

Hiccup was confused. "But dad confirmed for me that Unglar was a peaceful tribe."

"It was laddie but about two months ago, after you left Berk the original chieftain of Unglar died of Illness, and so his heir took over, his son, a right nasty piece of work at that."

"Whats his name?" Camicazi was just as curious as Hiccup.

"Malmar Val D'aran, son of Meinmer Val D'aran, he's one of those wicked tribe leads that takes pride into feeding prisoners and criminals to dragons."

Hiccup started to look sick. "How could he do such a thing?"

"It gets worse lad, since you defeated the giant dragon, the dragons that ate the prisoners refused to eat and broke free, and Malmar directly blames you and Berk for this, so for Thors sake, stay away from the island, if he catches you Thors knows what he could do."

Camicazi held onto Hiccups hand to reassure him. "What else did he do?" She asked.

"Well he also slayed anyone who questioned him on the spot, no second chances, no pardons, no excuses just execution, sometimes he just does it for fun."

Camicazi started to look annoyed. "How could he think he would even get away with this tyranny?"

Ivarr stood up. "Now you two promise me, that no matter what comes across your minds, that you will not make any efforts to bring him down."

Hiccup still looked worried. "But what if he decides to expand his borders?"

"Me and your dad have collaborated and we've come into an alliance with the meatheads, the artisan elders, the peace keepers and the bogburglars, if they even move so much as an inch into any of our clan territories, we will use the dragons to torch them."

Hiccup looked slightly relieved, but still worried that he know knew that he was the primary kill target for some deranged tribe leader.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll never let anything happen to you, you're safe."

"Thanks Cami, you're my angel."

Cami smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

Hiccup smiled back. "I love you too."

Ivarr sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "For Thors sake you two what did I say no lip locking while Im eating!"

Camicazi just smirked. "I thought you finished your meal?"

Ivarr just laughed loudly. "Obviously you've never heard of second helpings."

Hiccup smirked. "Or in my dads case third or fourth helpings."

**Theres the next chapter, villains and new islands and such, it will all continue and also read, review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets keep this dragon and island train rolling, bring on the next chapter why not and a great big thanks to all those lovely readers out there anyway enough with that here we go…..**

Soon enough Hiccup decided that they had all spent enough time on Rhinegland to rest and recover from their recent dragon tussle, it had been a very moving few days for Hiccup, announcing his feelings for Camicazi, Astrid staying behind to be with Ivann, at least there would be one less person on this journey to worry about and since Ivarr warned them about their planned destination Hiccup took another look at the map with Ivarr just in case there were anymore unsafe islands marked safe.

"There laddie, that place is a deathtrap."

"Really? Well I'll cross that off, good thing too the last thing we need is a fight."

"At least your archery skills would come in handy laddie."

"Ivarr, as fine as my skills are Id prefer not to use them in fights, sparring an exception."

Ivarr just shrugged as he pointed to a small island to the east. "There we go, now there you can visit, Grogham."

"Who runs things in Grogham?"

"A good friend of mine, Alfr Aleknekker, bright as rain and one hel of a drinking partner."

Hiccup was worried a drunk viking chieftain was never a safe thing to behold. "Er well we will go there then, and is Astrid certain she wants to stay here?"

"One hundred per cent Laddie, her and Ivann are damn near inseparable, I have to pry them away form each other just to eat."

Hiccup held back as laugh as he rolled up the map and tucked it into his pack, before noticing some unusual items. "Er Ivarr what are there?"

Ivarr turned around. "Ah yes well I though that seeing as your an archer, me and Byorgen made you a special strap so you can keep you bow on your back ready for use."

Hiccup took out the strap and took a long look at it, it really was a pretty thing, silver runes along the straps and it was made from strong leather, Hiccup was impressed, he couldn't have done any better.

"Wow thanks Ivarr, this is great."

"Nothing to it laddie, it was the least we could do since you've sorted out our dragon problem."

Hiccup smirked. "And turned it into our problem, that dragon is almost as much a menace as Cami."

Ivarr rolled his eyes. "Yeah but at least I don't see you locking lips with the dragon thats for sure."

Hiccup laughed. "No Cami's much better for that."

"I know you two are almost as bad as the other two."

(-)

It was around midday as Hiccup tied some provision sacks, provided by the market in Rhinegland onto the hooks on Toothless's saddle, as Hiccup looked over his shoulder he saw Ivann and Astrid walking hand in hand towards him.

"Hi Astrid."

"Hey Hiccup, me and Ivann are gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, but hey you've got each other, haven't you?"

Astrid didn't say anything before pulling in Ivann for another kiss before, Hiccup beamed at a very grossed out Ivarr standing behind them.

"What did I bloody tell ye!?" Barked Ivarr. "Now go do that somewhere where no un will see ya!"

They immediately obliged to Ivarrs demand and waved to Hiccup as they walked towards the woods.

"Don't worry Ivarr, Im certain they'll tone it down soon."

Ivarr just rubbed his temples and groaned. "Perhaps you're right laddie, I mean you've been right so far."

Soon after Camicazi, Fishlegs and Ruffnut walked up with large packs on their backs, Ruffnut and Fishlegs walked towards the stables as Camicazi went up to hug Hiccup.

"Are we ready now Cami?"

Camicazi nodded. "As soon as Legs gets Horrorcow and Stormfly, we will be all set."

"Are you sure you're ready to ride her?"

Camicazi just hit Hiccup in the shoulder. "Il be fine, its you that should be worrying about being outdone."

Hiccup looked to Toothless who just gave a "Yeah Right" look before looking back towards the two dragons being bought out from the stables.

"Legs is Horrorcow's saddle stable?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Definitely, don't worry I wont fall off this time, and Hiccup I've thought of a name for Stormfly's species of dragon."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow in interest. "Go on then, what did you decide?"

Fishlegs held his arms up in the sky. "The Moodslider."

Hiccup gave an approving look. "Good name legs, once we land in Grogham, we'll write that down."

Hiccup then rolled his eyes as Camicazi got out her island journal. "Hiccup tell me about Grogham."

Hiccup mulled over all the things Ivarr told him beforehand. "Its a small island to the east of Rhinegland, the chief is Alfr Aleknekker, he is the chieftain of the Artisan Elders of Grogham."

As soon as Hiccup had finished scribbling down his information she closed her book with a snap before giving Hiccup a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Hiccup."

"No problem, Im just glad we didn't properly kiss."

Camicazi looked confused. "Why?"

"For the last time Ruffnut give the lad a break, he wont even be able to breathe!"

Hiccup and Camicazi stopped and looked towards the disgruntled Ivarr barking at Ruffnut for kissing Fishlegs, they both started to laugh.

Hiccup straightened himself. "Thats why Cami."

Camicazi just sniggered. "Its ok, I'll just wait until the Big, Bad Ivarr is gone then you'll be mine."

Hiccup just winked. "Oh that Im looking forward to."

Camicazi growled attentively at Hiccup before she walked over to Stormfly and climbed on, and soon enough Hiccup was on Toothless and Ruffnut and Fishlegs were on Horrorcow.

"See ya soon kids!" Called Ivarr. "Remember you're all welcome back whenever you need supplies or even a rest."

Hiccup waved to Ivarr. "We appreciate that, take care of Astrid and make sure Ivann is safe in her company."

Ivarr just laughed. "I cant promise anything."

(-)

After they had all taken off and left Rhinegland behind, Hiccup began to take note of how well Stormfly had taken to Camicazi, they were flying together almost as well as him and Toothless, which made Toothless snort what to Hiccup sounded like "They cant be as good as we are, but we should probably race them" Hiccup looked towards Camicazi as she cut through the air on Stormfly, Hiccup didn't really care if she was a better flyer, but he always forgot how vain and jealous Toothless could get when challenged, so Hiccup just decided to shrug it off and leave the challenging for later, and for now, just get to Grogham, make introductions and cuddle up somewhere warm with his girl.

After what seemed like half an hour of flying, a small scale island came into view, Hiccup got a good feeling out of how the size of Grogham was the same as Berk, and what was good about this island was that they already trained and rode dragons so Hiccup didn't have to hide Toothless and they could just land right in front of the chiefs house and spare everyone the tiring work.

As soon as Toothless, Stormfly and Horrorcow touched down just outside the main chiefs building, Hiccup jumped off and ran to the door and knocked.

Hiccup stood looking confused before a medium size viking with a gold helmet with extremely long horns came to the door. "By thor, Hiccup! Hey lad, how ye doin?"

Hiccup didn't have time to say anything before he was picked up and hugged. "Agh Hey Alfr."

"Ivarr sent me a terrible terror note to tell me you were common to visit."

Hiccup stood confused. "You knew already? Well ok then, I didn't know you used terrible terrors?"

"Oh aye lad, we've been using them ever since you made peace with that black dragon."

Camicazi soon walked up next to Hiccup. "Hey Alfr, you've certainly slimmed down."

Alfr blushed. "Oh this? Yeah the wife put me on a diet and it worked."

"The darlin looks years younger." Called a woman who came up next to Alfr. "Im Hilga Aleknekker."

Alfr then laughed and turned to Camicazi. "Hey lass, hows Bertha? She still not dating at all?"

Camicazi whispered to Hiccup. "Him and mother used to flirt a lot when they were teen."

Hiccup nodded before Camicazi turned back to Alfr. "No she decided that men are too much trouble."

Hilga laughed. "See I knew that Alfr would be her wake up call."

Aflr just scoffed. "You cant talk you married me didn't you?"

"Aye I own ye now Alfr."

Hiccup then stepped forward. "Erm Alfr could we possibly stay here for a couple of days?"

Alfr clapped Hiccup on the back. "Of course ye can, anything for the son of Stoic, but come in you're just in time for tonights celebration."

Fishlegs looked confused. "What celebration?"

Alfr just laughed again. "Why me sons getting married tonight, so were havin a huge party in the main chamber, with lots of ale and mead."

As everyone walked into Alfrs house Hiccup turned to Cami. "They don't call him Aleknekker for nothing, he was at my uncles wedding and apparently drank so much Ale he woke up in Stoics bed."

Camicazi then broke into an uncontrollable laugh before settling. "Lets hope that we drink so much, we end up in bed." She said with a wink.

Hiccup perked up. "Well in that case Id be more than up for a drink." They pulled in for a much needed kiss before walking into Aflrs house.

**There we go more islands and chiefs and even a wife, so anyway Il keep the chapters coming and hopefully keep this story a good un anyway read and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right bring on the big wedding party and lets see what goes down and thanks to all the readers and such, you're all brilliant, and this is for **Ultimoto **Yes Camicazi is from the books and I named the mood dragon in the last chapter if your pleased :) anyway lets go….**

"Ow! Hilga that hurts." Winced Hiccup, Hilga had insisted that she tended to Hiccups long hair and make it look presentable, soon after countless brush strokes and untangling of knots, Hiccups long locks were tamed and even Hiccup had to admit as he looked into a mirror that his hair had really grown, he could even see some facial hair growing as he did something he'd never thought he do, he flexed a couple of times and stretched before turning to Hilga.

"Thanks Hilga." Hiccup said with a smile.

Hilga just patted him on the back. "Not to worry Hiccup, I had to make you look presentable for your lovely lady."

"Cami? How did…."

Hilga laughed loudly. "Laddie, I'm married to the chief, I can tell when you've got some affections for a certain someone, I can tell how much she means to you too."

Hiccup looked confused. "You can?"

Hilga rolled her eyes. "Of course I can, I can also tell if you're lyin to me too, so don't try to keep nothin from me either, you know how much you care for that girl."

"Im not denying it, Im just wondering if I'm even worth it."

Hilga gave Hiccup a calm clout at the back of his head. "Can you hear yourself? Aren't you the lad who saved a whole load of villages from utter destruction at the hands of dragons?"

Hiccup looked even more confused. "Yes but I cant see…"

"And is it true that you have the archery skills of legends, a shot so specific it could knock a small knife out of a are viking hand?"

Hiccup just stuttered before Hilga slammed downy he killer line.

"And was she there for you even before you met your dragon?"

Hiccup was stupefied and gulped. "Yes, yes she was, when I was an outcast."

Hilga then leant in to whisper in his ear. "Then you know that she's not with you for your victories or your dragons, she's a keeper if I ever saw one."

Hiccup just sat there and thought to himself, Hilga had just proved a very good point, Camicazi was there with him through all, before he became a dragon expert, when he was still Hiccup the useless and couldn't amount to anything, Camicazi was there with him, comforting him with soothing words, and the kiss, oh the kiss, he couldn't even think straight, she does mean the world to him, he had to find her.

Hiccup remembered Camicazi had gone for a walk to the cliffs while Hiccup was getting his hair done, so to speak, so as quick as a flash he stood up and bolted out of the chiefs house.

Hilga just stood there and watched as Hiccup ran straight for the north side of Grogham, she knew exactly what Hiccup was doing and she smiled at the thought, while she in turn went to look for Alfr, to give him the same reminder Hiccup was going to give Camicazi.

(-)

Hiccup ran faster and faster as he approached the cliffs, he had searched around he had dragon eyes, he had to find Camicazi, hold her, kiss her, tell her, as he ran faster he could swear he recognised the slim, small figure of his girl and his heart pounded faster as he got closer.

"Cami!" Hiccup shouted.

Camicazi immediately turned around in confusion, and smiled to see her man run towards her and pick her up in one of the most loving embraces they had ever had, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and muzzled her neck, while Camicazi held Hiccup tightly as if to never let go.

"Cami, I love you, I really do, theres no other girl that can amount to your perfection, you've always been there for me, even when I was Hiccup the useless, when all others were gone you helped me back on my feet, you were one of the only reasons for me to smile or even feel remotely happy, and Hilga reminded me just how precious you are to me, theres not other I want, I want you, I need you, I finally see it now."

As they embraced in the afternoon sun, Camicazi simply whispered into Hiccups ear. "I love you with all my heart Hiccup, even if you were still Hiccup the useless, I would still hold you as near and dear to me as I do now, you're better than any other boy I know, I will search and explore every island and be completely content as long as Im with you, now bring those manly lips overs here they're overdue."

They kissed again for what seemed like hours as everything seemed to slow down as they lay down onto the grass and pulled each other closer, before parting lips to look into each others eyes.

"Cami, we should probably get back and get ready for tonights wedding party."

Camicazi smirked. "Good idea Hiccup, I think our little sessions had mussed up your hair."

**This one had to be short because I knew this had to be written and the length would not be taken into account, nevertheless, read and review and tell me what you think could happen next if you want :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now this chapter will make up for the last stub of a chapter but It had to be done, anyway lets get this ball back to rolling (Oh and **Ethan Lukkar**, Here you go.) …..**

The wedding of Lukkar Aleknekker and Thrial Hilfner was no small matter, when Hiccup and Camicazi stepped outside and saw the large wedding altar outside the priests home, they knew this wedding would be a grand one indeed, everyone was to stand and the it was held outside considering the rare pleasure of good weather, Alfr just happily assumed that the gods were smiling down in favour on this joyous occasion.

Soon the rings and wedding swords were exchanged followed by vows and other tokens of marriage passed down from mother to daughter and father to son, and through it all Hiccup and Camicazi stood watching holding each others hand as if they were the ones standing there, Hiccup had mulled it over a couple of times, him and Cami there giving each other their lives and trust could he?…Hiccup was thinking now, he looked over to Cami, who just stared back and mouth a quick "Love You." Before turning back.

Soon the bride and groom were finished and began their marriage with a kiss, Hiccup quickly looked at Alfr during and he noted that unlike Ivarr, Alfr didn't mind seeing all this mush going on before him, to be honest he did remember Hilga going to give him a romantic surprise, he looked like he was still in shock from it, he could even spy a little bite mark underneath his neck, Alfr looked so contented and Hiccup could even swear he could see a tear forming in the corner of the brave, chieftains eye, Hiccup smiled lightly and looked up into the low sun of the afternoon as a new life was began right in from of him.

The wedding ceremony had finished quite quickly because like with every viking wedding, once the mushy part had finished the townspeople as well as the relatives would metaphorically followed by literally, chug gallons of ale and mead until they couldnt even feel their own feelings, meaning you could tap one of them on the shoulder and they would barrel over affected by being lightly tapped on the back as if a dragon had just lost control and gone smashing into them.

Hiccup took a long look at the drinking hall, it was similar to the ones on the other island in terms of the fact that at least ten vikings always slept here passed out from too much drink, he also noted how there were some carvings made by earlier ancestors of the Artisans, Hiccup had been so occupied by the carvings that he hadn't noticed the chief standing next to him.

"They're nice aren't they laddie?"

Hiccup suddenly jumped before calming. "Ah, yes they are Alfr, what do they mean though?"

"Well Lad, over there it shows the first vikings to come onto Grogham chasing away the wild boars from the area, before claiming victory, the one here shows our victory against the Kill-Crazy tribe, and my favourite one is over here."

Alfr ushered Hiccup over to a large carving showing two drawings of a familiar couple, Hiccup noticed Alfr smiling contently at the carving.

"Its me and my darling Hilga when we got married, we were so happy then and were happier now."

Hiccup took another long look, it was clearly drawn long back considering how young they both looked. "Wow Alfr you two look great together."

Alfr just sighed lightly, before coming to quickly. "Also laddie, I must know why she burst into my room while I was changing and jumped me like she hadn't seen me in years, I asked her what was up, she just told me you inspired her."

Hiccup blushed slightly. "Oh sorry about that."

Alfr just laughed. "Sorry? What you bloody sorry for? She hasn't been that wild in years, whatever you did really put some life in her."

Hiccup laughed before remembering Alfrs little mark. "Also Alfr you might want to cover up that little nip she gave you on your neck, If I could see it from the middle row at the wedding, then the villagers probably copped a closer look."

Alfr looked slightly confused. "Mark? What mar… Oh." Alfr immediately slapped one hand onto his neck. "Er I'll see you in a little while Hiccup, I need to er… well… Bye!"

Soon Alfr had shot out of the hall and left Hiccup standing still laughing at Alfr being oblivious to an obvious mark made by his wife, and sure enough Hiccup couldn't help dashing to a mirror, just to check in case.

(-)

Now the whole village was packed into the large celebration hall, necking mugs and flagons of seemingly plentiful ale and mead, Hiccup had finally obliged to having a small drink, he never did take it too far in case he got drunk and was dare to drink and shoot his bow at the same time, he knew that would end up with a miss followed by a bad accident, Hiccup then shook the thought and looked around the hall for Camicazi, sure it was easy for Camicazi to see Hiccup in a crowd now considering he was taller, but to Hiccup Camicazi was still very short and finding her in a large crowd was beyond easy, soon enough after searching and searching and to no avail, he gave up and sat down next to Lukkar, who was happily drinking next to his wife.

"Hiccup! Hows the old dragon master there?"

Hiccup was too tired to act happy so he just took a deep breath before attempting to say something. "Im fine…. tired…. cant find Cami…."

Lukkar thought for a second before turning to Thrial. "Darling you know where Hiccups lady is?"

"Er last I saw her she was with Hilga."

Hiccup then suddenly shot up, Hilga was talking to Cami, he knew that if Cami got in the mood for a bit of Hiccup, there would be no stopping here, wait is that a bad thing?"

"Er Hiccup, you alright there?"

Hiccup had forgotten he was in his little self induced trance before snapping back, and quickly making his way to where he last saw Hilga, Lukkar just watched Hiccup run off, before returning to staring at his wife.

(-)

It didn't take Hiccup long to find Hilga and Camicazi sitting on a bench laughing, then they noticed a rather tired viking boy looking at them.

"Hiccup." Hilga laughed. "Why did you tell Alfr about his little bite, I wanted to see how long it could've been before he noticed himself."

Hiccup smirked a little bit at the thought of Alfr's shocked look upon discovery.

"What were you two talking about?"

Hiccup saw them both snigger. "Well about you and Cami's little get together this morning, and my little session with Alfr."

Hiccup then cringed, he didn't want to know about all of that, even if he was a mug of ale away from being completely passed out he would still hate to hear that description.

Camicazi then stood up and walked Hiccup out of hearing distance of Hilga before looking at him seriously.

"I can tell how worried you were, with me talking to Hilga, but don't worry I know you well enough, I wont jump you or anything, I care about you too much to want to rush anything."

Hiccup just looked down silently. "I was just worried, I didn't want to seem afraid."

Camicazi just rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, if it makes you feel any better, Im slightly afraid of it too, we don't know what it will feel like, but one thing I do know for sure, is that if I take only one boy to bed in my life, I want it to be you, and only you, Understand?"

Hiccup just felt a small flutter before nodding. "If you're happy, then Im happy, but waiting seems like the best thing for now."

"Agreed Hiccup, you really are the smart one aren't you?"

Hiccup just smiled and winked. "You're not exactly far off the smart type either."

"Maybe you're right, but I still stand by what I said earlier."

Hiccup arched any eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Tonight you will be sleeping alongside me, drunk or not."

Hiccup felt a little grin at Camicazi's cheeky look and knew what to say.

"Like I really have a choice."

Camicazi just smiled before pulling him in for a little kiss, before having a content stare at each other.

"But please Cami, don't leave marks like Hilga did with Alfr."

"I might do that." Camicazi said with a wink. "Hilga has given me a few ideas for when we get alone time."

They didn't say anything and just kissed more, and Aflr turned up and cleared his throat grabbing the attention of Hilga.

"Ahem darling, why is there a mark on my neck?"

Hilga couldn't stop laughing now. "Sorry darling, If you really hate It I promise not to do it again."

"Hey!" Alfr suddenly barked. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Alfr then gave Hilga a small kiss before turning to look at Hiccup and Camicazi sharing kisses, then Hiccup noticed the chief watching before expecting him to roll his eyes and tell them to stop.

"You two kids together are so adorable, don't stop on my account." Alfr laughed heartily.

Hiccup and Camicazi were confused on Rhinegland any kiss was met with a telling of from Ivarr, then they remembered how much of a romantic Aflr was with Hilga, he was probably used to this all the time and even more so considering his son had just been married and they were going to be all over each other come nightfall.

"Shall we go get some drink Cami?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"That sounds great, bet I can drink more." She said cheekily.

"Oh no you aren't getting me in that contest again, you remembered what happened on Lambay, I couldn't even look at mead without feeling sick for a whole week."

Camicazi just rolled her eyes. "Its a good thing you're a tough guy with a dragon and a bow, because you're no drinking partner either."

Hiccup laughed. "I stand by it, although at this point a drink sounds great, but just one."

Alfr then slapped a large flagon of ale into his hand. "First one to the end of the flagon wins."

Hiccup then gulped the whole flagon down in seconds and beat Alfr, Hiccup just shrugged off the shocked looks he was getting from the other vikings as well as Camicazi, and simply said.

"Well when I said one drink…"

Before he could finish he was challenged by Camicazi at the same task of downing a flagon, Camicazi had never seen Hiccup down a flagon before, and she happily assumed that because Hiccup was a lightweight that he would be able to hold his draught, but to her surprise she beat Alfr Aleknekker and beat her hands down before she even got halfway though her own flagon, she quickly finished before saying.

"Were gonna need more ale."

As she said this Alfr, Hilga and the other vikings threw up their fists and cheered.

"CHUGWAR!"

**There we go longer, strong and a reference to a fellow reader so anyway as usual, read, review advice is always welcome and I'll get more ideas down and get the next chapters done too :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Right sorry about the long wait, Had other stories to attend to, but if you like my HTTYD then you should check out my LOTR as well anyway here we go….**

Hiccup woke that morning with a sharp pain in his head, all he could remember was Alfr and Hilga yelling 'Chugwar' before a flagon full of ale was shoved at him and he had to drink more than Camicazi in order to win and to his dismay won but at a very big cost, his head felt like it was being jumped on by Toothless again and again.

He then realised that he wasn't in his own guest bed and saw a shape underneath the covers, he thoughts were flushed with panic before he realised that he himself was fully clothed and probably just passed out on the bed, so he poked the snoring shape next to him. "Cami, wake up, its me." Hiccup teased at first then noticed that this wasn't Camicazis shape but a little larger, then shape spoke.

"Urgh, Morning Ruffnut… Ruff?"

Hiccup froze, Fishlegs! Fishlegs and him were in the same bed, granted they were clothed but when Fishlegs pulled the duvet off his head he looked at Hiccup, Hiccup looked at him and they both screamed loud enough to make the foundations of Grogham shake, as both the viking boys clambered out of the bed and ran for each side of the room.

"Hiccup, oh gods we didn't…"

"I don't think so legs, If we had I would've remembered it and were fully clothed, maybe we just both just passed out here by coincidence."

Fishlegs seemed more calm with that explanation. "Ok then, thats a load off my mind, I wonder what Ruff would think if we had?"

Hiccup smirked. "Probably would've done the same to Cami to get us back."

Then both the Berk boys froze as the thought of their girls in the same bed, put them both in a trance as they said in unison. "Niiiicccceeee."

Then Hiccup came to and said to Fishlegs. "I take it you drank almost of much as me then?"

Fishlegs rubbed his temples. "Definitely, this is the mead headache to end all mead headaches."

Then Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I remember seeing some of Alfr's friends given Toothless ale, Im worried, I don't know if dragons can have ale."

And without a second thought Fishlegs and Hiccup dashed out of the room they were in, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief out of two things, one that Toothless was safe and sound inside sleeping upside down with his legs in the air and his tongue out, and two that they were in Alfr's guest house and not someone elses, Hiccup looked towards Fishlegs and nodded to the funny sleeping position that Toothless was in before laughing and stopping, when the laughing brought their intense headaches back, the collapsed on the sofa, before realising that they had just sat down on someone sleeping, It was Ruffnut.

"Hey! Get off me!"

Both boys sat up quickly and said "Sorry" a number of times before Ruffnut straightened herself out and sat up. "That was one of the craziest parties I had ever gotten drunk at."

Hiccup and Fishlegs sat down either side of Ruffnut and simply grunted in agreement. "Hiccup, you are hilarious drunk, I thought Id never see it, before you blacked out you and Cami couldn't stop kissing."

Hiccup slumped down the very thought of kissing anyone now made him feel a trifle queasy. "Thank you for summing that up."

The Hiccup sat up again after hearing what sounded like…. someone in the kitchen and they were cooking meat, Hiccup was lifted off the sofa by the alluring aroma of mutton and fish and as he slowly drifted to the kitchen he saw Hilga and Camicazi happily cooking away, to Hiccups jealousy none of them seemed affected and they had definitely gotten drunk like the rest of them.

"Morning Hiccup." Chirped Camicazi and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and the whole thing about you and Fishlegs in the same bed, that wasn't my idea."

Hiccup went limp. "Idea? You were in on it?"

"Sort of, but it was Ruffnuts idea."

Hiccup then decided he was too tired to care and just sat down at the table and let his head slam down on the table.

Hilga laughed at seeing Hiccup so sick. "Don't worry Hiccup, Alfr is a champion drinker, but he suffers ten times what your feeling now, as far as anyones concerned he will be ok in a few hours."

Hiccup just groaned in response as Camicazi laughed and brought Hiccup a plate of mutton and a flagon full of herb tea. "There you go Hiccup, you deserve it."

"For what?"

"For surviving a Chugwar against me."

"I didn't know you won."

"Oh no you won, but I got the better prize, less of a headache in the morning."

Hilga laughed again as she made more mutton. "First prize, lots of pride and a splitting headache."

Camicazi and Hilga laughed but Hiccup just madly dove into the mutton and ate it like he had not eaten in years and drank the tea. "Whats the herb tea for?"

"Its Hilga's special headache herb tea."

Hiccup took another couple of sips. "Its delicious and its quick." Hiccup was impressed, his headache felt less painful after the first few sips.

"Fishlegs, quickly come in here and drink some of this."

Hiccup heard a few moans before Fishlegs slumped in and slowly sipped at the cup of herbal tea given to him by Camicazi, soon Fishlegs perked up. "Wow Hilga this is brilliant, my headache feels way better."

Hilga just gave a wink as she handed Fishlegs a plate of mutton, Hilga then smirked as Fishlegs sat down with Hiccup and ate just as vigorously as Hiccup.

Soon Ruffnut came in and tried to tea and was perked up, soon everyone was around the table before Hilga stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "ALFR!"

Everyone winced at how loud Hilga could be, to Hiccup she was louder then Astrid and Ruffnut combined, then all they could hear was Alfr from upstairs and he didn't sound well.

"What?! Im tryin to bloody sleep."

Hilga was slightly less loud but still shouted. "Come downstairs now! And sit with the others!"

"No! I bloody wont, there is nothing you can say thats gonna get me out of my nice warm bed and down there, Im staying nice and snug in my bed and thats that!"

The Hilga gave an evil grin. "I made you some mutton." She said this so alluringly.

Then all Hiccup could hear was the thunder of Alfr coming down the stairs so quickly and rushing into the kitchen, grabbing a joint of mutton and hacking into it, before stopping to down a jug of water, before returning to his mutton.

Hiccup and the others then stopped eating, watching Alfr eat like this took away their appetites very quickly and pushed away what was left of their mutton, thankfully Alfr had to stop to breathe and looked towards Hilga and smiled.

"Thanks love." And quickly kissed her cheek before continuing his quest to clear the house of all food.

(-)

Hiccup felt like he was in heaven as he stood under the waterfall and washed away the grogginess he had since waking up, Hilga had shown him after breakfast her secret bathing waterfall that she went to with Alfr sometimes, Hiccup didn't really need to know the full details but he was glad to have it all to himself.

He was starting to get into his groove when he noticed he wasn't alone under the waterfall and noticed Camicazi walking up to him, he first noticed that she was there and then turned red at the realisation that Camicazi like himself, was completely starkers as they stood together under the waterfall.

"Er hey Cami.." Camicazi laughed as Hiccup tried to cover himself.

"Hey Hiccup don't be afraid to look, remember we are together." She laughed again as Hiccup lost all bad thoughts and out his arms at his side, before quickly changing the subject.

"Did you see Toothless sleeping this morning?"

They both laughed as they reminisced. "Yes I did, I didn't know dragons could drink mead."

"Neither did I, Thats why I was worried until I found him, I didn't need any more shocks after waking up next to Fishlegs."

Camicazi chuckled softly. "I bet you were afraid that you and him had a drunken encounter?"

Hiccup just nodded as he heard the splash of the waterfall before Camicazi spoke again. "I bet you thought that if you two were in the same bed , then me and Ruff would've followed suit." She said the last part with a wink and notcied Hiccup blushing again, she knew he still felt a little shy, despite having muscles now, so she walked a little closer to Hiccup as he answered.

"Well we did let that thought take over us for a while, it was hot."

Hiccup then felt nervous as Camicazi had an alluring look as she moved closer. "You know Hiccup we are all alone here."

Hiccup felt faint. "Er yes we are, aren't we?"

Camicazi smirked at Hiccups clumsy answers, and decided to pull him into a kiss to keep him from getting too nervous and as the water splashed against the rocks, Hiccup returned the kiss as they felt like they were melting in each others arms.

They quickly parted lips and looked into each others eyes and said in unison. "I love you." They laughed at how in tune that was before Hiccup moved in to return to the kiss, every feeling of passion within them was burning, everything in Hiccups mind was telling him how much he wanted Camicazi, so he decided to finally give in and take her for his own, so he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the soft rock floor as he leaned down over her and kissed down her beautiful form, Camicazi moaned as she knew what was coming next.

Soon their eyes met again as Camicazi cupped Hiccup's cheeks. "Love me Hiccup, please."

"Your wish is mine, milady."

And they continued their love for each other as the morning sun shone over the waterfall.

**There we go a bit of love why not and a funny wake up call for Hiccup and Fishlegs and mutton and herbal tea, anyway read and review, tell me what you think, and remember any advice is welcome :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I understand that the last chapter was a bit lemony, but I see no problem they love each other and sorry for taking my time, you know with new year and new stories so lets drag on…**

Hiccup sat on the sofa as he went over what happened at the waterfall, he felt so complete and he had never felt so closer to Camicazi, soon Helga came and sat down with him.

"You know Hiccup, theres a reason I told you about the waterfall."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You told Cami I was there didn't you?"

Helga smiled and nodded. "Oh and in case your wondering where Fishlegs and Ruffnut are…."

Hiccup gave a couple of seconds before he groaned. "You didn't have to tell me that, I don't want to know what they're doing."

Helga laughed heartily as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "You hungry boy?"

Hiccup shook his head as he walked outside. "Not right now, but thank you."

(-)

Hiccup decided to take a walk down to the docks with Camicazi, they needed to buy some more supplies and Hiccup needed to check out the blacksmith, Hiccup had been told by Alfr about the village smith, so he was eager to go.

"Hiccup Im going to take a look at the boats, meet me back here in ten minutes?"

Hiccup nodded before giving her a quick kiss. "Il be right here waiting."

He looked at the overhead sign at the smith just a large engraved hammer, and it didn't look sturdy so he took caution when walking under it, when he walked into the shop he was greeted by a large fog that surrounded a large black figure with an axe, Hiccup jumped back as the figure walked forward.

"You that Hiccup lad?" The figure asked.

"Yes I am." Hiccup shuddered, then he relaxed as the smoke cleared and revealed the smiths face, then he cringed, why did the smoke have to lift, this smith was missing an eye and he wasn't wearing an eye patch.

The smith gave a confused look. "What's troubling ye? Oh this?" The smith tapped the bottom of his socket before grabbing an eye patch. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting a visitor."

Hiccup just shook his head, as he started to feel better that his eye had been covered. "Its quite alright."

"Anyway, Im Rand, smith of Grogham." Rand shot his large hand out, Hiccup have a quick shake. "So what can I do for ye?"

"I need some work done on my prosthetic."

Rand looked down and noticed. "Oh aye well you sit over there, remove your leg and I'll get to work, this is a six minute job at best."

(-)

Soon after watching Rand work on his leg he handed it back to Hiccup. "There you go lad, that should be a decent fit."

Hiccup took the leg and buckled it to his stump and moved it around to make sure it was secure, he smiled in approval as the leg stayed on. "Wow good job, thanks a lot, this is better than what most of the smiths on the other islands have done so far."

Rand beamed proudly and beat his chest. "Don't mention it and for the son of Stoic its free."

Hiccup felt right at home, Rand's personality put him in mind of Gobber, then Hiccup realised he still needed to find something gold for him, however his thoughts were cut short, when a viking came crashing into the forge, startling Hiccup and Rand.

"Skullbearer's! from Unglar, their ships have just been spotted, Rand shot up almost immediately and grabbed a large mace from the wall, Hiccup just gulped as he unfastened his bow.

"They're common from the north! We need the dragons!"

Rand looked to Hiccup. "Well I'll get the others on the dragons and find Toothless, I think he's still in the stables."

Then Hiccup gave a look of worry before bolting out of the forge in the direction of the docks, he had to make sure Camicazi was ok, but he would make a better rescue on Toothless, he would get Toothless first and use his firepower to down the attackers.

Hiccup ran for two minutes before reaching the stables, and waking up Toothless, who grunted in disapproval.

"Bud, raiders from Unglar are trying to attack Grogham, we need to help them." With these words, Toothless stood up and let Hiccup climb onto his back, once he was saddled up Toothless shot into the air and towards the docks.

After covering the distance in seconds, Hiccup saw what looked to be at least four Unglar ships that had docked and another two that weren't far off, Toothless was driven towards the ships at sea. "Ok bud fire!" Yelled Hiccup, Toothless shot a couple of bolts of fire, immediately setting both ships ablaze, Hiccup smiled as he saw the raiders jump off as their ships sank, Then Hiccup turned his attention to the four docked ships, the attackers were already off the boats and fighting, so Hiccup patted Toothless. "Lets see how deadly they are when their only means of transport go up in flames."

Toothless let out a roar as he lit up the rest of the ships with more bolts of fire.

"Night Fury! Get Down!" Hiccup heard one of the captains yell this as the raiders ducked.

Hiccup then noticed Camicazi locked in combat with two other raiders, so Hiccup drew his bow and cocked an arrow.

Camicazi thankfully was too quick for the large lumbering raiders as he tried to get a hit in on the girl, Camicazi had already put two other raiders to her sword, and was happy to see the weapons of her attackers fly out of their hands as Hiccup put his archery skills to good use, the vikings stood in shock at seeing a boy on a dragon, using arrows to disarm them, however their shock was cut short as Camicazi took their stuns to her advantage and downed them.

Hiccup waved to Camicazi as he landed with Toothless and quickly jumped off. "Ok bud you keep yourself out of trouble, I'll keep assist the others." Toothless nodded as he ran off knocking several raiders into the sea as he ran.

Hiccup then nodded to Camicazi as she drew her seconds sword, and he drew his bow and took out some more arrows from his quiver, and went further across the docks to where the bulk of the raiders were fighting Alfr, Hilga and the warriors of Grogham.

Aflr had nearly been overpowered had a silver arrow not disarmed his opponent, he looked over to where the arrow had been shot and saw Camicazi charging into two more raiders and knocking them over, he then saw more of the raiders weapons get knocked out of their hands by silver arrows, the shocked raiders looked around before getting taken out by Alfr and Hilga, and soon enough the numbers of the raiders were dwindling as Hiccups skills were buying them time, and in the fray of the battle, Hiccup saw a tall viking with a long sword, grab hold of Camicazi and hold the sword to her neck.

"Everybody, drop your weapons and don't move!" The viking shouted as Aflr, Hilga and Hiccup dropped their weapons, and Aflr moved his hand and every other viking dropped their weapons as the raiders formed a tight circle around them, snarling and laughing at their advantage.

Hiccup gave an angry look. "Let he go!"

"Sorry son of Stoic, I cannot do that."

Then Alfrs eyes narrowed as he recognised the viking holding Camicazi hostage. "Malmar!" Alfr gasped. "What the bloody hell are you doin on my land!"

Malmar just laughed as he neared the blade to Camicazi's neck. "Just tying up some loose ends, now you boy! You will relinquish your dragon secrets along with your book and I will let the girl go free, however fail to comply and I will skewer her along with every one of these Grogha rats, one by one until you concede."

Hiccup just scowled as Malmar pushed Camicazi to the arms of two raiders, he walked up to Hiccup and leaned forward. "There is of course the option to fight me, If you think you could overpower me?"

Hiccup gulped, he had put on some muscle recently but Malmar, would send the red death running in fear, but he had to defend Alfr, Hilga and the village of Grogham and Camicazi, he would rather be skewered by Malmar than witness the death of his love.

"I accept your challenge, Malmar."

Malmar threw his arms up. "Theres a good lad." He then beheld his mace and signalled to one of the vikings holding Camicazi. "Fetch the little runt a sword!"

Soon a rusty sword was thrown in front of Hiccup, he picked it up and assumed battle stance, he held his breath and Malmar charged Hiccup, he managed to dodge Malmars charge, but this chieftain had heard about Hiccups fighting style and flipped his mace and managed to knock the wind out of Hiccup and send him flying to the ground, every other viking gasped, Malmar had bested Hiccup and stood in shock, as Malmar swung his mace in an arc and tried to crush the viking boy, who was only managing to dodge the deadly flail Hiccup felt off balance as he managed to stand only to be kicked in the chest and thrown back down to the floor, Hiccup felt his energy leaving him as he felt faint, soon after many kickings from Malmar he picked him up and held a sword to his neck and grinned.

"Any last words fishbone?"

Hiccup just breathed in heavily as he noticed something behind Malmar a long black shadow with a rider on top, it was a Whispering Death with a very familiar rider.

"What are you staring at?!" Malmar demanded loudly as Nightshade and Askell swooped in and knocked Malmar into the two vikings holding Camicazi and knocked them over, Camicazi then ran up to Hiccup and held him up as she Noticed Toothless returning with Ruffnut, Fishlegs riding Horrorcow and using the six shots to disable the rest of the

raiders as Nightshade pinned down Malmar, he struggled against the dragon until the end of Askell's sword kept him still the Lambay chieftain smiled. "Id stay still if I were you boy, you might hurt yourself."

Hiccup smiled as he saw Askell and Hilga, tying up Malmar and forcing him into a corner, he looked worriedly around for Alfr and saw him being carried off wounded, Hiccup then felt faint as he dropped to the floor and passed out into the darkness.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Camicazi as she held onto Hiccup as he just slipped away into unconsciousness, the last thing Hiccup could see was Camicazi, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Toothless, before he closed his eyes…..

**I hope this makes up for the last chapter, anyway read review and tell me what you think and check out my other stories, Ive started to write for the Hobbit as well anyway this story isn't finished yet theres still more to do :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im wondering wether or not to end this story at 20 chapters and continue on through another story, please tell me if this is a good idea or not, Im only thinking about it either way this adventure isn't ending at all….. (Oh and im not putting in any lemons I don't agree with them, at least not for this story it stays a T.)**

Hiccup couldn't remember much after victory was sung as Askell and the longbeards came to the rescue, all he could remember was the pain overwhelming him and sending him into oblivion, he started to feel the pain come back but only slightly as he opened his eyes and slightly moved his head around the room he was in.

Wait…

This room seemed familiar….

As Hiccup's vision returned to him he saw his desk and the familiar shape of the house, by Thor! He was in his own bed, he was in his house, he was back on Berk, all Hiccup could wonder at that moment was why he was back on Berk, what happened to Camicazi, and was everyone else all right?….

Hiccups trail of thought ended as Toothless appeared from the rafters and dropped in front of him, Hiccup felt deja vu come on strong as this reminded him of the time that he woke up and… oh no!….

The small viking panicked as he threw the covers off his legs and then sighed with relief that he was still on possession of his other leg, he didn't know what he would do had he lost another leg it was odd enough having lost one, he then chuckled to himself, the past events had left him a little paranoid for his other leg, he put his hand to Toothless's head and closed his eyes, he was glad to be safe, back in his bed with his best friend there by his side, then he wondered where Camicazi was.

He used Toothless as a crutch again to get to the door although this time he hadn't lost any limbs he was just too tired to move by himself as he opened the door to his house he saw five large vikings talking in the sunlight, Hiccup covered his eyes from the sun to see Ivarr, Alfr, Askell, Gobber and Stoic turning around and happily walking up to him.

"Hiccup! My son, Im glad to see you alive and in one piece." The large viking grabbed Hiccup and gave him a very long, crushing hug that Hiccup almost resisted before his fathers strength took over.

"Hey dad, what….what happened?"

Aflr stepped forward. "Your wounds gave in after Malmar almost beat you to death, its a good thing Askell and his men came otherwise that rat would've won the battle."

Hiccup smiled and turned to Askell. "I knew you and Nightshade made a great pair."

Askell laughed loudly before patting Hiccup lightly on the back. "All thanks to you laddie."

Hiccup nodded his head and laughed before seeing Gobber and quickly remembering his task. "Oh Gobber! I have something for you, Dad wheres my bag?"

"Its under your bed son why?"

Before Stoic could finish his question Hiccup went back inside and burrowed about in his bag before taking a small golden nugget out of his bag, he quietly walked up to an amazed looking Gobber and held out his hand.

"Here you go Gobber sorry it took so long, Camicazi found it when we were on Lambay."

Gobber almost fainted with joy, he hadn't seen genuine gold in years. "Lad, I don't know what to say…."

"Use it well, it wasn't hard to get."

Gobber then shot his arms out and hugged Hiccup in an equally crushing Stoic style hug, Hiccup then remembered something important.

"Dad where is Camicazi?"

Stoic gave a slight wink before leaning in. "Oh Askell and Alfr have been tellin me all about your own little adventures with that lass, I'll tell you what she makes a change form Astrid eh?"

Hiccup blushed before giving his father an annoyed look. "Can you just tell me where she is please I need to see her."

Stoic pointed to the higher levels of their house. "She's in the spare room, we've only just got her to go to sleep, she was so worried never left your side while you were out."

Hiccup didn't reply he ignored the slight pain in his body as he turned around and bolted upstairs to the spare room, the five vikings looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Ah young love." Gasped Stoic.

Alfr then breathed in and regained his breath before looking around. "I might just go and look for Hilga."

Ivarr rolled his eyes. "Try to keep the noise down this time."

(-)

Hiccup quietly opened the creaky wooden door to the spare room and saw Camicazi not sleeping on the bed, but standing up and looking out the window down onto the town of Berk, her face turned from lifeless to happy when Hiccup cleared his throat and made her turn round.

"Hiccup!" Squealed Camicazi as she ran into his arms. "I was so afraid after you passed out."

Hiccup drew Camicazi closer into his embrace and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Don't worry Cami, you're not getting rid of me that easy."

The blonde viking girl laughed before she ensnared her lips with his, to both of them the kiss seemed to last for hours and it would have lasted that long had Stoic not sent Ivarr up to check on them.

"Ok you two give over already!" Both Hiccup and Camicazi jumped as Ivarr jokingly raised his voice. "I take it you two are hungry as hel?"

Hiccup then remembered how long he was out and that he could've eaten anything at this point so he simply nodded.

"Well come on then a little banquet had been laid out for you two in the kitchen."

Hiccup then mouthed a quiet yes to Camicazi, she looked puzzled. "Whats so good about not eating in the main hall?"

"Well its less noisy and it will just be me and you."

Camicazi then winked. "Just remember eat first, alone time second."

(-)

Luckily enough Stoic hadn't made the food, so by Hiccups logic it was good enough to eat, and thankfully it wasn't in large portions just enough to quench his thirst and satire his mass hunger.

Soon after they had finished Hiccup and Camicazi were back to kissing and hugging as they made up for lost time, they had missed each others embrace, soon enough Hiccup needed to stretch his legs so during the course of the day Hiccup and Camicazi flew around Berk on Stormfly and Toothless, and Hiccup did some catching up with Snotlout and Tuffnut, Tuffnut had been given some extra education and was a little less dense and much to Hiccups relief he didn't have a large mace like his sister did, Snotlout had gotten married to Mulch's daughter, Liane and they were living near the chiefs house and were expecting their first child on about seven months.

Hiccup was amazed at how much Berk had changed in his absence, Gobber had a new apprentice, a young blond viking called Axehound, he was as eager as he was when he first started out at the forge, and of course the last stop on Cami's tour of Berk was the hollow where he and Toothless made the bond between viking and dragon and they spent the rest of the afternoon there, talking about how Hiccup got Toothless and his first flight.

Soon enough evening had come round and Toothless and Stormly flew the two young vikings to the mead hall where everyone greeted Hiccup in unison as he took a seat, so many faces old and new, he hadn't felt more at home in Berk at any other time than now, he smiled happily as a large flagon of ale was slid down the table by Tuffnut and they Stoic stood up and demanded silence.

"Now we are all here to celebrate the legacy created by my son Hiccup and how he had joined all the clans together as one and spread dragon awareness resulting in the defeat of the corrupt Malmar with whom we will decided what to do with later, but for now we must eat, drink to the union of the Longbeards, the Peace Keepers, the Artisan Elders and the Bogburglars, as he mentioned the tribes the leaders stood up and cheered, resulting in one big toast as everyone drank back some ale and then sat back down to reminisce and enjoy the night.

(-)

"Well congratulations Snotlout to you and your lovely bride." Camicazi said to Snotlout quite happily.

Snotlout laughed as he wrapped an arm around Liane's shoulder. "Im so happy to have her."

Liane smirked and winked. "You had better be." They shared a small kiss before Snotlout turned an eyebrow to Hiccup.

"Is it true what Ive heard about Astrid?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes she is courting with Ivarr's nephew, Ivann."

Snotlout nodded his head. "Well good for her, I hope they are just as happy as you and Cami."

Hiccup laughed. "I don't know Im pretty lucky to have Cami." Camicazi then smiled and moved closer to Hiccup.

"I don't know Hiccup, Im pretty lucky too don't forget, your the brains."

The Tuffnut leant in, quite drunk. "He's the brains and your the eye candy."

This comment was followed by Tuffnut being thrown over the table by a very annoyed Camicazi, Tuffnut landed with a crunch on his back.

"Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!'

Hiccup cringed, he may have been strong but there were times when he feared Cami's strength until he was pulled in for a vigorous kiss after she dealt a lot of pain to the naive, Berk boy, who hadn't even made an attempt to get up yet.

"Don't listen to him, you're the brains and the looks, Im just the brains."

Cami's annoyed frown turned into a seductive smile. "How about I save the eye candy for when no one else is around?"

Hiccup gulped again and stammered then Camicazi grabbed his hand quickly. "Come on you, were leaving."

Snotlout and Liane sat there agape as Hiccup was quickly taken out of the hall by Camicazi, the both looked at each other before they raised their glasses.

"To their wedding." Said Liane.

"How will you know they'll marry?"

Liane rolled her eyes. "With the way things are going, those two will want to marry."

"Well you seem to know best."

They shared a small kiss before they left a groaning Tuffnut on the floor, trying to reach for his flagon of ale still on the table…..

**What do we think, and remember read and review any advice is welcome and let me know if branching the rest of the adventure off into another story is a good idea… :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I very nearly forgot about this story, but then I remembered that I had decided to finish and get a sequel done let me know what you think and hopefully for the final chapter you will not be disappointed…**

Hiccup woke up with various aches and pains caressing his joints and the he realised the night before had him almost immobile, he managed to get out of bed and admire the gorgeous view of Berk from the room, then he heard a small yawn and turned around to see Camicazi stretch and walk out of bed and right to his side. "Mmm, Morning Hiccup." Camicazi yawned as she wrapped her arms around Hiccups waist and admired the view with him. "Berk, It truly is a marvel, it still doesn't beat our little spot."

Hiccup smirked as he squeezed Camicazi's hand gently. "Well Cami, you do know that once we've had breakfast we will make our way back to our island, I may have survived another near death experience but I still feel strongly about my wanderlust, I have many dreams and aspirations and they are not in Berk." Cami nodded as Hiccup continued. "It was my wanderlust that bought all of these tribes together as one and more importantly showed me whom I truly loved." He looked down at Camicazi with a look of affection as they shared a kiss in the morning sun.

(-)

Breakfast was a standard Berk breakfast that Hiccup was used to, hungover father and friends and one delectable burnt up breakfast made by Stoic, Camicazi and Hiccup had just finished eating as Stoic boomed to everyone who was in the great hall. "People of Berk, my son has returned! And he is here to stay!" Hiccup and Camicazi looked to each other, Hiccup poked Stoic's side. "Er, Dad?"

"Not now son!" He whispered, he then continued his speech about Hiccup becoming the new chief and his new duties, Camicazi then turned her head to the small exit door on the other side of the door, Hiccup nodded as they silently crept off in the middle of Stoic's speech. "My son and his new bride Camicazi! Will be fine co-rulers, they will be fierce, they will be strong and the will be….." Stoic then pointed to two empty seats. "Gone! Where have they gone?!" Stoic boomed as they heard the small exit door close with a thud.

Everyone in the hall poured out through the main door just in time to see Hiccup on Toothless and Camicazi on Stormfly shooting off over Berk and off into the distance, Stoic stood in shock, Gobber then walked up beside him and chuckled. "Well ye have to hand it to im, he's every bit as stubborn as you are." Stoic just grunted as he noticed a small note at the bottom of his feet, he bent over to pick it up and read it through,

**Dear Dad,**

**I am sorry to have just left like this**

**, but regardless of recent events I **

**still feel as strongly about my journey**

**as I did when I first started, I promise **

**to come and visit, but for now chiefdom**

**will not be something I want right now,**

**maybe when I am ready, but I have a**

**new life and a wonderful girl,**

**Love Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

Gobber waited for the burst of rage from Stoic, but to Gobbers surprise Stoic put down the letter with a smile and walked back to his house, dismissing the villagers. "But Stoic, what about Hiccup?"

Stoic turned his head and said quietly. "What about him?" Gobber stood there for a moment before going back to the smithy and to an awaiting letter from Hiccup…..

(-)

Hiccup and Camicazi eventually touched down on their island and decided to set up camp, after they had a fire pit and a warm fire they cuddled up and watched the stars. "Hiccup?" Camicazi said quietly.

"Yes Cami?"

"Wasn't it funny when Stoic called me your bride?" They both laughed for a good long time about the very concept.

"Yeah it was very funny." Hiccup said forcing the mocking tone as he quietly slipped a glimmering diamond object into his pocket, he wanted it to be a surprise…..

**I know its short, but I had to wrap it up, anyway please let me know what you think and any help with ideas for another story would be greatly appreciated, this has been fun to write and I hope you will like my other stories, anyway for now Will-I-Was thanking you and wishing you a good night :D.**


End file.
